What Lies Within
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where ‘spirit energy’ meddles and binds. AngealxZack
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So after a long delay, I decided to revamp and rewrite some of What Lies Within! I hope you like the small changes and continue to read and review! I love you guys for sticking with me!

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Come on, Zack! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Kunsel whispered loudly in Zack's ear for the thirteenth time this class period. Mako blue eyes flickered to the instructor to see if his friend had interrupted him again, but the man was facing the other way, talking to another student about swordsmanship theories. The helmeted teen poked the spiky-haired youth in the back.

"You need to get laid and I'm sure with all this 'puppy' stuff going around, someone would adopt you. It'll be great!" Kunsel told him, ceasing his prodding when Zack turned around, shock glowing in the pale hues.

"Who told you about that?" He whispered, wincing when the teacher shot them both an impatient look, causing the slim teen to turn back around to face the front of the classroom. Kunsel snickered.

"Angeal must not realize he calls you that in public because everyone knows that's what he calls you. But that's beside the point, tell me that you'll try that chat room I gave you and I'll stop nagging you!" It was a tempting offer, but the black haired SOLDIER was still hesitant and for good reason. He wasn't the type to just 'get laid' and this thing sounded dangerous. Even against his training. Who knew if the person who took you in was a Wutai Spy? If they found out you were in Shinra and a SOLDIER to boot, they would have you helpless if you were tied up like Kunsel said these people often did.

"It doesn't sound safe…" Zack murmured doubtfully, worry in his azure eyes. And even though Kunsel promised not to tell anyone, what would stop Angeal from finding out? They were student and mentor, practically lived with one another besides sleeping in separate apartments. How disappointed would Angeal be if he found out that Zack was involved with something like that? Kunsel sighed heavily at his statement.

"You're worrying too much, Zack. Besides, visiting the chat room doesn't mean you have to pair up with someone. You can just listen in on the conversations or ask some questions. They'll probably get a kick out of how naïve you are." Kunsel grinned helplessly under the pout his friend tossed over his shoulder.

"I'm not naïve, Kunsel…" He said softly, pout still in place.

"Oh really, then what is a '69?'"

"A number?" Zack guessed with a shrug.

"You are hopeless…" Kunsel chuckled, only to fall silent when another scathing look was directed at them by the Tactics Instructor. The helmeted SOLDIER waited a minute before poking Zack again, receiving a heavy sigh.

"Kunsel, can you drop it? I need to finish my work." Zack chewed on the tip of his pen for a few moments before writing an answer down, only to mess up when a spike was tugged softly to distract him once again. The pen was put down and blue eyes narrowed at the grinning teen. Zack held onto his anger for a few seconds and then smiled sheepishly.

"I guess if nothing else, I can admire your persistence. It's been a week you know?" He pointed out, to which his friend nodded and grinned wider.

"And I can admire your stubborn nature. So, are you going to cave and at least talk to someone in the chat room, I'm sure you'll learn more about the lifestyle." Zack wrestled with indecision for a minute longer before nodding with a small smile.

"I'll try it tonight, okay? But if I don't get my work done, you'll never hear the end of it." Zack joked, turning around and picking up the discarded pen. Blue eyes blinked when he was poked yet again.

"What?" He questioned impatiently with a soft frown.

"You have five minutes before the bell rings."

"What?!" Zack cried, looking at the clock with a frantic expression. Kunsel burst out laughing while the Instructor pulled at his sparse hair and glared.

"Got ya!" Kunsel crowed only to squeak when Instructor Hanec placed a hand heavily on his shoulder. Zack looked angry, then miserable, and then apologetic.

"May I ask what has tickled your funny bone, Kunsel?" Hanec asked with a dark look, dismissing Fair with a wave of his hand. The boy had gotten into too much trouble for his attention straying, and he honestly didn't want to detain the teenager when he had to deal with Hewley later. Zack wasn't the troublemaker in this case.

"I…I…well…He…We… I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Kunsel apologized, looking meek. Instructor Hanec nodded at the answer and then set off to wrap up his lesson, returning to the front of the room. Zack could practically feel his friend sulking, so he turned around and offered him a sincere smile. Kunsel glowered at him in vain, only to return the irresistible smile with his own, chuckling softly.

"At least you surrendered…" He whispered. The spiky haired SOLDIER turned back around, happy that his companion wasn't mad anymore.

"After a valiant resistance." Zack shot back just as quietly.

Silence between them, only disrupted by pen over paper.

"So… Are you a sub or dom?" Was the sudden question and Zack looked over his shoulder at Kunsel with a bewildered look.

"What?"

"Honestly, Zack… I think tonight is going to be an eye-opener for you."

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of class, Zack had ended up with extra homework to take to his apartment. Kunsel was assigned detention for the following day; the task was cleaning the mess hall.

"You owe me big time." Kunsel complained with a sour expression.

"Why?" Zack asked with a surprised look, taking his disk with the assignments on it and placing it in his item belt. The shorter teen sighed and threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"I dedicate so much effort into getting you to try something new and edgy, and then I get detention. You need to wait until I mail you on your phone tonight to try the BDSM chat room out, I want to be there." Zack nearly protested at this but then held back, figuring it would be safer if you had a comrade that knew you just in case something happened.

"Okay, then what will your name be?" Zack asked, smiling softly when Kunsel looked pleased with his acceptance.

"SubBoy19." Kunsel laughed when Zack's blue eyes widened to the point of being comical.

"What?" The lithe 2nd Class questioned. Kunsel grinned.

"I'm only on there for casual sex, and that's what my screen name basically says. So are most other's as well. What would your name be?" The helmeted teen waited as Zack thought and frowned.

"I don't know. Something that reflects my character." Zack tilted his head when Kunsel suddenly looked solemn.

"Just don't make it Puppy. There are a lot of people from Shinra into this lifestyle and that name would be a dead giveaway." He smiled a bit when Zack slumped forward with a dejected look.

"That many people know?" He asked. Kunsel nodded.

"So make it something else." He insisted. Zack looked absolutely lost and frowned in confusion.

"What would you say I should be called?" The pale eyed youth questioned with a look that clearly stated 'I don't know what you are getting me into.' The other teen stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to open the door, silent for once. The door opened and both young men stepped in, where Zack pushed the button for the floor with the SOLDIER apartments, waiting for Kunsel to choose a name.

"How about… Backwaterboy17?" This earned him an elbow to the ribs, which did nothing to dissuade the laughter. Zack rolled his eyes good naturedly, lips curved into a smile.

"I think I'll choose the name if that's the best you can come up with." Zack insisted, following Kunsel out when the elevator granted them passage to their floor.

"But it was accurate, right?" Kunsel joked.

"Gongaga is a town with a solid history. Not its fault it's out of the way." Zack stopped at his door and swiped his key card through. The light blinked green and the metal door slid to the side.

"So, what will your name be?" Kunsel asked as Zack passed through the door. The lithe teen offered a grin before the door shut playfully in Kunsel's face.

"Hey! I gave you mine! Come on, Zack! Zack! Remember, I'll mail you when I'm on the computer! Zack! Zack?! Are you still there??" Kunsel's muffled voice still reached his friend, who was leaned back against the closed door with a worried expression. Even though he could joke about it, he really didn't know what BDSM was. He was scared about it.

What had Kunsel gotten him into…?

* * *

Zack opened up his cell phone and checked his messages. Sure enough, Kunsel had messaged him six times over the past two hours. He opened up the oldest one first.

**Hey Zack, just telling you that I'm in the chat room now. –Kunsel.**

The lithe SOLDIER sat on his bed and deleted the message, moving on to the next one.

**Zack, where are you? I've already waited half an hour! Do you have your cell turned off again? -Kunsel**

The cell beeped as the spiky haired teen deleted that message and then checked the next one.

**Did you chicken out, man? -Kunsel**

Zack rolled his mako eyes slightly, frowning. Didn't Kunsel remember that Instructor Hanec gave him extra homework and that would be his first priority? He deleted the rest of the mail without looking at them and dialed his friend's number. It barely rang once before Kunsel picked up.

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" Kunsel lamented. Full lips curved into a smile as the teen opened his laptop and accessed the network.

"I was working on my assignments, and Angeal stopped by to say that he had a meeting, so we won't be training today." Zack answered, entering in the address Kunsel had given him. A screen popped up inquiring him for his screen name and password.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. Hey! Five people are on right now and they all are excited to meet you!" Zack paused, looking slightly fearful.

"What did you say to them?"

"Hey, don't worry, nothing personal, just that you were brand new to the lifestyle and wanted guidance."

The pale eyed teen relaxed, realizing no harm had been done.

"Okay, just give me a moment." He hung up and sat the cell phone beside the computer, staring at the cursor blinking in the name box. A name…

Slim fingers tapped at the keys and Zack entered the chat room.

**Fearless has entered the room.**

**SubBoy19: **Hey! It's my friend I was telling you about!

**Heroic: **Welcome, boy

**Treasure-Princess: **You are a boy, right?

**Exalted: **Welcome

**Stalker08: **Hey, Fearless!

Zack smiled, staring at the screen. Maybe it wasn't so bad to meet with these people. Besides the person named Stalker08, everyone seemed okay.

**Fearless: **Hey

**Exalted:** Subboy was saying you were new to the BDSM lifestyle. How new, exactly?

**Fearless:** Umm, very new?

**SubBoy19: **New to the point he doesn't know if he is submissive or dominant.

**Heroic: **Wow, that is new…

**Exalted: **It's not that hard of a decision to make, being Sub or Dom is something rooted in your nature. You either want to own someone, or you want to give yourself to someone.

**Fearless: **I think… I would want to give myself to someone

**Exalted: **Why is that?

The teen paused with a puzzled look, wondering why this person was asking if this was supposedly an easy decision.

**Fearless: **It just feels like it should be that way

**Heroic: **Well said, Fearless. Then you are a Submissive.

**Exalted: **Care to share your physical statistics with us?

**Fearless: **I'm seventeen. 5'8. 140lbs. Black hair. Blue eyes.

**Heroic: **Lovely, are you straight or gay?

**Fearless: **Haven't really thought about it…

**SubBoy19: **For real??

**Exalted: **Maybe you're bisexual? If you are so undecided

**Fearless: **Yeah, I think so

Zack leaned back in his chair, tilting his head at the screen. He was from a small town and even though his hormones were rampant, he hadn't ever sat down and thought about which he should pick. His mother wanted him to settle down with a wife, but he was too different now from whom he had been when he lived in Gongaga.

**Treasure-Princess: **So you swing both ways!?

**Exalted has kicked Treasure-Princess out of the room.**

**SubBoy19: **Why did you do that? She can be entertaining!

**Exalted: **You have to be at least sixteen to join this room

**Fearless: **How old is she?

**Heroic: **Eleven, plus she is Wutain

Fingers brushed through silky hair as Zack wrestled with a question, but then decided not to bring it up. Seeing as they had brought up being Wutain as a negative, it was safe to assume they were with or affiliated with Shinra.

**SubBoy19: **Okay, now that we have decided Fearless is a Sub, maybe you can tell him what you both expect as Doms? So he will know for the future when deciding on a partner?

**Exalted: **I expect boundless trust and obedience from my partner. A willingness to please and tolerance for being owned

**Heroic: **I expect my sub to have a tolerance for pain and be sexually permissive in every aspect

**Fearless: **How long do these relationships last?

**Exalted: **Depends on the person

**Heroic: **It ends when I want it to

**Fearless: **Sub boy keeps saying submissive, but he has mentioned slaves before. Is there a difference?

**Exalted: **Yes, a sub can have a safe word and can end a relationship when they want. A slave is completely at the master's mercy and lives as such.

Zack frowned and shook his head. This wasn't safe. His heart wouldn't allow this if the person he ended up with used him and threw him aside. He couldn't do this.

**Fearless: **Thank you for answering my questions, but I don't think I can do this

**SubBoy19: **Aw, come on!

**Fearless: **I'm sorry, but I can't

**Fearless has left the room.**

A soft sigh tore through the air as the youth leaned back in his chair, staring at the screen with a conflicted expression. Kunsel wasn't going to let him live this down. Blue eyes blinked when a window opened on his computer.

**Exalted has sent you a message. Do you accept?**

Frowning softly, Zack looked at the new window in confusion. He had left the chat room, so how was this getting through? The program showed that it was through the Shinra network and Zack opened it out of curiosity.

**Exalted: **Why are you scared?

**Fearless: **I'm not scared; I just can't be in a relationship like that…

**Exalted: **What do you mean?

**Fearless: **I want something permanent and where I can fall in love with the person, I can't trust someone who wants me for just sex

**Exalted: **Then trust me

Zack blinked and stared at the words in disbelief.

**Fearless: **What do you mean?

**Exalted: **Become my slave and trust me to keep you

**Fearless: **Why should I trust you?

**Exalted: **Because I have always wanted you

**Fearless: **You don't know me, how can you say that?

**Exalted: **I know you and you know me as well

The spiky haired teen paused, realizing his heart was now racing in his chest.

**Fearless: **Who are you?

**Exalted: **I cannot tell you, my identity is something you must earn with your trust.

**Fearless: **How do I do that?

**Exalted: **By being in Shinra's Main Entrance at 0300 hours with your head lowered and hands behind your back. There I will reveal my identity but the decision is ultimately yours to be mine or not

**Fearless: **You said we knew one another?

**Exalted: **Yes

**Fearless: **What happens if I say no? Wouldn't that make our current relationship awkward?

**Exalted: **In that, I give you my own trust. Goodnight, Zack

**Exalted has signed off.**

* * *

The next day found Zack Fair sitting in the main hall of the Shinra Building at the appointed time, head lowered so that his black hair covered his eyes, hands clasped behind his back. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. There were faint dark circles underneath his eyes from staying up all night, wondering who Exalted was. The result was a tired teenager slumped in a chair, eyes lowered submissively and being no closer to an answer than the previous night. Why he was here, Zack couldn't help but blame on his own curiosity and lack of sleep. His classes started in three hours, but he couldn't string two thoughts together beyond wondering who he had spoken to last night. This day couldn't get worse, he supposed…

"Zack? Man, you look horrible…" Sleepy mako eyes rose to look up at Kunsel and the youth stifled a yawn, checking the time on his cell. Ten more minutes, so it couldn't have been his friend playing a trick on him.

"What are you doing down here?" Kunsel asked, looking at the SOLDIER's face intently. The helmeted teen stepped back a bit when Zack sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't know. I'm waiting for someone…" Black spikes obscured the shining blue orbs again as the teen's head lowered, hands resting behind his back again. Kunsel frowned and then tensed.

"Someone is coming for you? Is it someone from the chat room last night?" The shorter SOLDIER questioned, eyes widened behind the standard issue helmet. The spiky head nodded but didn't rise and Kunsel smiled softly.

"Who is it? And do you want me to wait with you?"

"I don't know, and no. I'll be fine." Zack muttered, obviously exhausted. Kunsel frowned a bit and then nodded, touching the pale eyed teen's shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay, man. Just update me later if you can. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow, I'll send the Turks after you." He told the tired SOLDIER jokingly. Zack raised his head and smiled softly, eyes hazed from staying up for so long.

"Thanks, Kunsel…" He murmured. Kunsel grinned and nodded.

"No problem. Tell me all about it later, okay?" The teen watched his tired friend nod briefly before lowering his head again. Kunsel touched his shoulder again and then left, his boots thudding on the tile. Zack's heart picked up in tempo and he wondered if he should have let the other SOLDIER stay. Exalted could be anyone… Blue eyes dropped closed and his surroundings drifted away…

Someone was shaking his shoulder gently and calling his name. Zack murmured softly and opened his eyes, looking up with blurry vision.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you puppy?" The deep voice questioned and the teen found himself blinking through the haze. Angeal…? How much time had passed? Did he miss meeting the person?

""ngeal?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes. A soft chuckle met his ears, causing the teen to smile in spite himself.

"Guess that answers my question." A hand ran through errant spikes as dark blue eyes watched the teen try to compose himself.

"What time is it?" Zack asked and Angeal smiled secretly, eyes gentling.

"0300 hours, puppy." Zack blinked and looked up at Angeal's softened expression before realization struck. Exalted… Honor. Angeal! Mako blue eyes widened and full lips parted in a startled gasp.

"You…?" Was the only word the teen managed to utter. This had to be some sort of joke. Or a mistake of some kind. Angeal would never want him, much less want to keep him like the person the night before had told him. The hand left his soft hair and Angeal nodded; tension in the taller man's eyes.

"Yes, Puppy. Do you approve?" He questioned. Zack blinked and pouted slightly, trying to puzzle this entire situation out. Angeal… It had been Angeal? And he looked almost… Scared? Of what…?

_You said we knew one another?_

_**Yes**_

_What happens if I say no? Wouldn't that make our current relationship awkward? _

_**In that, I give you my own trust…**_

Zack's exhausted blue eyes gentled. Angeal had been risking a lot by showing up and he was scared of… Being rejected. This was real, not a joke at all…

"You said you were in a meeting last night?" Zack asked, trying to hold onto his doubt for just awhile longer. Angeal smirked, some of the tension fading.

"Set up by Kunsel." Zack groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to kill him…" A hand was placed on his shoulder and the teen raised his head to look at his mentor warily.

"You meant it? About wanting to keep me?" The spiky haired teen asked, voice shaking slightly with emotion.

_**Become my slave and trust me to keep you…**_

"I did, Zack. Do you accept?" The larger man murmured; thumb running over one of the dark circles underneath the seventeen year old's eyes. Zack shuddered a little and looked up into calm mako eyes.

"But I don't know what to do…" The spiky haired teen murmured, ashamed of his inexperience. Angeal smiled gently.

"I'll teach you, like I always do, Puppy. Will you be mine? Become my slave and trust me to protect and guide you?" Angeal felt the lithe teen shiver this time and smiled softly, caressing Zack's face without a care of who witnessed the gesture. President Shinra himself was into this alternative lifestyle, so SOLDIERs who did this as well were protected in a unique way. When the youth leant into the caress, Angeal breathed in deeply to cover a startled gasp. Zack had always been trusting with him, but was he really going to surrender his life to his mentor completely? Hazy blue eyes rose to meet Angeal's own and a shaky smile curved those soft kissable lips.

"I'll… I'm yours now, Angeal…" Zack whispered, those eyes so incredibly open that it made Angeal want to sob with relief. The 1st Class SOLIDER unabashedly wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and pulled him up onto his feet and against his chest, hand immediately finding the soft black spikes and running through them repeatedly.

"Good…" The older man breathed, smiling softly when the heat from the other's face washed through his uniform top. Angeal drew away to touch the flushed cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed, puppy?" He questioned softly.

"No, it's just… I thought, you might be?" Zack answered with a confused air. Angeal smirked, eyes darkening possessively.

"I'm not ashamed of owning you, pup. Before this is all over, everyone will know that you belong to me." Satisfaction flowed through the older SOLDIER when the teen blushed harder, but was obviously pleased with his new situation.

"Angeal? What do you want me to do? Kunsel really didn't tell me much about this…" The pale eyed 2nd questioned softly. His mentor and newfound master smiled.

"I will give you rules to follow very soon, pup. And then, your training begins." Angeal hummed quietly in appreciation when Zack nuzzled into his broad chest.

"Training? What about my classes?" The smaller boy asked.

"I will have you given leave for a week to allow for your new training regime. After that, you can return to classes as normal, but I can and will excuse you from them if I feel its best. You will also be accompanying me on missions when I receive them. Do you understand, Zack?" Angeal smiled a little when those blue eyes looked no less puzzled than before.

"I'll try." Zack answered and then made a startled noise when Angeal placed hands at his back and knees, picking the lithe teen up to hold against his chest.

"Good."

"What are we doing now?" The 2nd Class questioned, eyes closing a bit when the spiky haired youth heard the older man's heart thudding steadily.

"First, you will be getting some rest. At least five hours. And then, I will give you your rules. Then your training will start."

"Angeal…?" Zack murmured thickly, the other's heartbeat lulling him to sleep already.

"Shhh… Rest, pup…"

"I'm glad it was you…" Angeal paused to look down at the teenager's face, smiling gently to find that he was already asleep, trusting his new master to watch over him.

_**To be continued…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note- Read and review, please! Also, that was about three chapters in the last version… ^^; I sure write differently in such a short span of time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mako blue eyes opened slowly and the spiky haired teen wondered briefly if it had all been a dream and he would find himself sleeping in the main lobby of the Shinra Building, still waiting for Exalted to show up. This thought was dashed when the teen found himself in an unfamiliar bed, dressed in only his fatigues and sweater tank top. Zack blinked and looked over to his right, smiling softly when he spotted his mentor watching him with a content expression. The older man returned the smile and leaned forward, reaching out to touch the lithe boy's cheek.

"Good afternoon, Zack." Angeal murmured, withdrawing his hand and leaning back into the chair by the king sized bed.

"It's afternoon, already?" He questioned, looking around to find himself in the master bedroom of what had to be a 1st Class apartment. Angeal's apartment? His mentor nodded and continued to watch him calmly. Zack smiled a little and sat up, resting his weight on his hands.

"You said you wanted to give me rules when I woke up?" He asked. The long haired man nodded and leaned forward, ungloved fingers pressed to each other in a gesture of thought, blue eyes locked with Zack's.

"Everything I'm about to tell you is absolute, much like a military order from a superior. You can't negotiate or deny them, because everything you are now belongs to me. Do you understand?" The deep voice was firm and commanding. Zack found himself nodding without realizing it, startled to find himself wholeheartedly agreeing. It must be the submissive nature that Angeal had spoken about the night before.

"Every rule I give you must be obeyed. If you are good, you will be given a reward at my discretion. If you disobey me, you will be punished." Zack's eyes widened.

"Punished…?" He asked softly, looking a little scared.

"Yes. BDSM means Bondage Dominance/Discipline Sadism/Submission and Masochism. I will never hurt you in such a way that you won't recover. But I don't like to be disobeyed, pup. If I don't punish you for misbehavior, then I shouldn't reward you either. There must be good and bad. Since you are submissive, you should understand this…" Angeal paused to stroke the wild spikes reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid, Zack… You will come to understand everything, but know that I care for you and everything I do has a reason. Trust me." Zack nodded slightly, amazed that Angeal was so different as a master than when he was a mentor. The older man felt like a source of safety, but also someone to revere.

"Good puppy… As of now, you must refer to me as your Master, even in public. Calling me by my given name will be something you must earn as well as my touch, my voice, and my affection. The art of being a perfect slave is to break you down and build you back up. This initiation will not hurt you, Zack, but I know you won't like it and it will leave you shattered. Do you trust me?" Angeal reached out and touched the new slave's cheek, finding him to be trembling.

"I do trust you, An… Master… It won't hurt?" Zack questioned, correcting his mistake quickly in an attempt to be good. The long haired man smiled, catching the accident, but passing it by.

"Not physically, puppy. We'll initiate you later, for now; I will list the rules for you to follow."

The spiky haired teen nodded, curious about the slave initiation but keeping quiet.

"Never leave my apartment without my permission. Never answer the door or invite anyone in. This place is only for you and me. Understand?" Angeal asked, watching the lithe teen intensely with glowing eyes. Zack nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes what, puppy?" Angeal inquired. Zack's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Yes, Master." He answered and the long haired SOLDIER smiled.

"Don't worry, pup. It will come naturally soon. Now, I don't tolerate lies, so you are to be absolutely truthful to me."

"Good, because I'm a horrible liar." The 1st Class smiled at the joke.

"Have you ever been with a woman or a man before?" A soft smile tugged at Angeal's lips when those glowing blue eyes widened and the teen turned red.

"N…No…" Zack murmured in embarrassment. The SOLDIER smiled at the teen and nodded in approval.

"I prefer it this way, puppy… Don't be embarrassed. You will belong to me. All of you. Heart, body, mind, and soul. These next rules might make you uncomfortable, but remember you must follow them, Zack." Angeal waited for his student and slave to nod in acceptance before continuing.

"You are not to touch yourself sexually unless I give you permission. Once your initiation is complete, you will only wear your collar in the apartment and whatever I see fit to mark you with. You are not to take your collar off, ever." The gradual widening of azure eyes made Angeal smirk, obviously the teen hadn't realized the full extent of what he was getting into, but his trust was heartwarming.

"Submit to me, puppy. I will keep you safe. Believe in me, Zack…" Angeal reached for the slim teen and was pleasantly surprised when the boy met him in an embrace, even though he was scared, embarrassed and confused. The 1st Class SOLDIER smiled and held the quivering youth to him, stroking Zack's hair to calm him.

"Please… Never leave me, An… Master." Was the hushed words breathed against the man's uniform top.

"I'll never abandon you, Zack."

"Promise." Angeal smiled at the clear breech of etiquette, but knew that his new slave needed this. Strict enforcement of rules could come after the initiation.

"I promise." The long haired man vowed, smiling softly when Zack drew away to look up at him.

"I'll follow your rules, Master…" Zack promised, still blushing faintly. Angeal hummed softly and then took Zack's hand.

"Follow me, pup. It's time." The SOLDIER stood and waited until Zack had his footing before leading his slave through a door that the teen had thought led to the living room. The sight that met him was intimidating. It was a spare bedroom. But there wasn't anything here, save for chains bolted to the ceiling, dangling near the carpet.

"I will add more things tomorrow, pup. Tell me what you see." Angeal asked, looking down at the confused teenager.

"An empty room with four chains?" Zack guessed, making the taller man smile.

"Yes, but can you guess their use?"

"Tying someone up…?" The spiky haired teenager questioned, realizing that this might be part of the initiation for being a slave.

"Good pup. You are correct."

"What do I do?" Zack asked quietly, unsure. Angeal smiled darkly and leaned against the door after he closed it.

"This will shatter you, Zack. Do you trust me to pick up the pieces and keep you safe?" The teenager's immediate nod caused warmth to spread in the older SOLDIER's heart.

"Good, because I must take everything away from you for you to become totally submissive and reliant of me. I will take away your sense of smell, sight, touch, taste, and sound. The passage of time will elude you. You will never know if I left you alone or if I am right beside you. You will be completely and utterly helpless. You will cease to be Zack Fair. Only I can draw you away from Oblivion. This is your initiation, puppy. Will you submit quietly?" Angeal murmured lowly, eyes locked on Zack. Sensory Deprivation… The teen was trembling from the words and full understanding of being broken down. But… His blue eyes rose to meet the dark predatory ones of the man who owned his life.

"I will…" Those eyes gentled.

"Then strip for me, pup. Let me see you…"

Angeal watched fear and uncertainty enter the mako eyes of the shorter SOLDIER, watched the internal battle of the boy's last resistance to surrendering. Even though Zack was cheerful in public, he seemed to be extremely insecure about himself. The 1st Class kept his silence, even if he wanted to help the struggling puppy. This was a step he had to take by himself to become a slave. Zack lowered his head and slid his fingers underneath the fabric of his uniform top, shaking slightly.

"No, Puppy. Eyes on me…" Angeal commanded in a low voice that the teen responded to immediately, shining blue eyes rising to meet the taller man's, cheeks flushed. A pleased smile graced Angeal's face and Zack returned it, unable to deny that he liked to please the other man. Fisting the fabric, he only broke their eye contact enough to pull the shirt over his head, ebony spikes even messier when the garment hit the carpet. It took all of the willpower Zack had to keep his mako eyes on his mentor's, but all the will in the world couldn't keep the flush from deepening when those dark blue eyes smoldered as they took in the exposed flesh. Training had done the youth well; lean muscle covering soft skin, rippling with the teen's movement. Trembling fingers managed to slip under the band of the fatigues, loosening them and pushing them over slim hips.

When the cloth hit the ground, those dark blue eyes flared mako green. Zack closed his eyes and wrapped arms around his shaking frame in a protective gesture.

"Don't." Was the growled order and the teen's eyes opened again to look into the mako tinged hues of his new master. Angeal's presence seemed to have changed; he seemed a figure of unending power and possessiveness. A gloved hand reached out and beckoned.

"Come to me, Puppy…" The long haired 1st murmured and the teen crossed the distance with a few strides, embracing the taller SOLDIER around the waist while arms surrounded him completely. Pressed so close to Angeal, Zack couldn't ignore the heat the other man was putting off, nor the hardness jutted against the soft of his stomach. The teen tensed but a hand on his hair stroking the soft strands made him melt into the other's hold.

"Shhh, Zack… It's alright." Comforted at the soothing words, the spiky haired 2nd laid his cheek against the broad chest, closing his eyes to listen to the reassuring sound of Angeal's heartbeat. The older man's touch on his back and hair were chaste, though the erection spoke volumes of how deep the desire ran. Angeal drew back a little to look into Zack's eyes, smiling when finding only a little of the fear from before.

"You will get used to being like this in my presence, pup. You don't have to be afraid." The taller SOLDIER released the youth from his hold and knelt down near the chains, slipping a small box from out of his pocket. Zack shuddered a bit in trepidation of what he knew was coming, but went to Angeal's side anyway, kneeling before him whilst trying to ignore his vulnerable state of undress. Dark blue eyes met his and then lowered to the box, sliding the lid off of it. A black pill lay on a blindfold inside and the teen frowned in confusion.

"From your expression, I suppose you don't know what this is, pup." Angeal picked the pill up and held it up for the youth's inspection. Zack's frown deepened and then he shook his head.

"When ingested, this pill numbs the skin, mutes the hearing, and eradicates the sense of smell and taste. It also impairs the super-sensory ability SOLDIER members have, so you will not be able to sense my presence. The effects will fade after six hours. Your ability to see is under my control." The blindfold was placed aside with the black pill, and the SOLDIER stood, motioning for Zack to follow his example.

"These chains will suspend you three feet from the floor." The dark haired mentor told the teen, who was eyeing the bindings timidly but nodded all the same. Angeal held out a hand to Zack.

"We start now, pup. Give me your wrists." The ebony haired 2nd hesitated for a few moments out of fear, but held his wrists together and offered them to Angeal in a gesture of surrender. A shackle surrounded the soft flesh and then locked together, binding them. Zack's eyes widened at the sight and then looked up at Angeal, who was smiling softly.

"You're doing so well, Zack. Now we chain your ankles…" A hand ran soothingly over his back and pressed down slightly, easing the lithe boy to his knees with his wrists bound over his head. The shackles clicked again, this time around Zack's ankles. The metal tightened and he stifled a sound of alarm when his body was raised off of the carpet. Angeal circled around and stopped in front of him, blue eyes glowing, locked onto his.

"Do you remember what I said, Zack?" The older man asked in a soft tone, gloved fingers brushing against his cheek.

"Yes." Zack whispered; wincing at how pathetically frightened his voice sounded. Angeal hummed, a finger moving to touch his lips, which parted slightly.

"Open." His new master ordered and the teen opened his mouth. The black pill was laid on his tongue, shocking Zack when it dissolved right away. Mako eyes blinked, puzzled when nothing happened for a full minute and then the youth gasped when his entire body numbed, the suspension adding to the surrealism. It was as if he wasn't even in his body, merely floating as nothing.

Zack thrashed in the chains desperately, calling out for Angeal to save him. A hand touched his hair, but he couldn't feel it. When those lips parted to issue words, he couldn't hear his mentor. He couldn't hear himself begging to make it stop. Couldn't smell the metal on his skin, the musky hint of Angeal, couldn't taste saliva in his own mouth. Zack shook his head in denial when the older man lifted the blindfold up. Sympathy flashed in those dark blue hues, but his new master shook his head and said something before taking the last sense of reality the teen had.

_Utter silence… No constant heartbeat, no feeling of blood pulsing through veins. Is Angeal still here? Did he leave or is he watching me? Am I breathing? Am I screaming? I can't hear anything…_

……………………

_I can't last like this for six hours! How long has it been?! Is Angeal here? Did he leave me like this? Am I calling your name or just thinking it? ………_

…………………_..._

…_twenty one… Five thousand four hundred and twenty two…. Five thousand four hundred and twenty three... Five thousand four hundred and twenty three… Wait, didn't I just do that? Damn it! How long has it been?_

……………………

_'ttakeitI'! Helpmehelpmehelpme…_

……………………

_Time didn't exist. Mercy didn't exist. Zack was lost. Only darkness.... Only nothing… Stretching on forever and ever… _

……………………

_Green tendrils weaving and dancing, restless and undivided, twistingtwirlingtwisting…_

……………………

……………………

……………………

_Feeling…? Wetness? Against a face? My face? Soft noises… A voice? Gentle. Good. Salvation. Everything…_

"Easy, puppy. Take it slowly…" Angeal whispered, lowering the exhausted body to the soft carpet, ungloved hand wiping the tears away from pale skin. Watching Zack over six hours was agony for the taller man. The teen had screamed, mostly his name, thrashed in his bonds, laughed manically, and cried like a being that had nothing at all left in him. When the shackles were released, Zack struggled feebly but was too weak to move, so Angeal drew the limp body to him, alarmed when fresh tears soaked the blindfold that he removed right away.

Broken blue eyes flooded with tears gazed up at Angeal, as if drinking the SOLDIER in for the last time. Pain seared in the older man's chest and he smiled reassuringly, determined to be a pillar of strength for Zack. He leaned back against the wall and held the nude boy close, nuzzling into soft spiky hair, rocking the shuddering youth while murmuring nonsensical words of comfort.

"Mas..Ter…" Zack sobbed, tears streaming down his face, "don't disappear… Please…" Angeal closed his eyes and held his slave to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zack…" The older man reached beside them and held up a platinum collar with a D link for the youth to see.

"Once I lock this around your neck, puppy, you will be mine, forever. It's a symbol to others and a gesture of my devotion to you." Zack tilted his head back, gasping softly when the collar snapped into place, metal seaming together permanently. His tearful eyes met Angeal's gentle ones.

"You have been so good, pup. Rest now and know you are safe." The teen didn't want to close his eyes. Doing that would cut off his vision, but they still fell shut and the SOLDIER was pulled into peaceful slumber, cradled in his master's protective embrace.

* * *

Cool glass pressed gently against Zack's parted lips and the teen swallowed automatically when cold water filled his mouth, gulping desperately until nothing was left to offer. Angeal smiled and laid the spiky head back against the pillow. The teen opened his eyes and looked up at the older man, discovering himself once again in Angeal's bed, sheets covering his bared body. Blue eyes closed once more, before opening again to stare up at his mentor. Something had changed overnight… The teen felt different, smaller in some way. Slim fingers reached up to touch the collar locked around his neck, the D link clinking against the platinum musically. Last night, he had vanished completely, but Angeal had brought him back. But something felt… not exactly wrong, but new and almost frightening.

"Master?" Zack's mako blue eyes widened slightly at how easy the word had come, and the way the taller man's resulting smile made him feel like he had just been promoted to 1st Class.

"What is it, Puppy?" The other man asked in a soft tone.

"I…I feel strange…" Zack whispered, mako eyes lowering to the sheets in confusion. An ungloved hand rose to his soft hair, fingers running repeatedly through the spikes as Angeal's dark blue eyes scanned his face.

"Strange in what way?"

"…I disappeared…" The boy murmured, blue eyes rising to Angeal's face with a broken expression. The hand stopped and buried into the thick hair.

"It's alright, Zack. It only happens once; you will never be put through that again." Angeal slid into the king sized bed and Zack's blue eyes widened when his mentor cradled the back of his head, guiding their lips together in a smooth motion. Petal soft skin brushed together chastely and the slave made a soft noise, closing his eyes at the sensation, blushing as he returned the kiss with inexperience. Angeal hummed lowly and slanted his head more, tongue brushing against the soft lips, moistening them before continuing the gentle press of their mouths. Zack's motions against the taller man's lips became smoother and less nervous. When Angeal parted, the lithe teen was breathing harder, slightly flushed in the face. He smirked slightly, petting through the spiky black hair.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss, pup?" His master asked lowly and he watched the blush deepen. This made the older SOLDIER take pause and tilt his head.

"Zack? It was?" Angeal asked in a soft voice. Zack lowered his head and then nodded, looking positively ashamed. A gentle smile curved the 1st Class's lips.

"Good…" His slave lifted his startled eyes to stare at Angeal.

"It's okay?" He asked with a slight feeling of hope. When a nod answered his question, Zack smiled.

"It just means that your first kiss belongs to me, pup." Angeal told him, smirking possessively enough to bring that flush back. When that large hand closed around the sheets and began to pull them from the teen, Zack tensed and looked up at Angeal fearfully.

"Shhh, Zack. I'm not going to take you now. I will eventually, but you have to be trained first." Zack made a soft noise of distress when realizing he had grabbed the sheets to stop them from being pulled off.

"Trained?" The question came out as a whisper and Angeal's dark blue eyes narrowed warningly.

"Trust me, pup. Don't defy me now." Zack's eyes widened and he let go of the sheets, blushing as they were pulled away from his naked form completely. Those dark mako eyes devoured the sight heatedly and Angeal stood up, unsnapping his shoulder guards and letting them hit the ground.

"An… Master?" The teen asked softly, eyes widening when the belt and shirt joined the armor on the carpet. The narrowing of darkened mako eyes made Zack lower his gaze submissively. When he heard the pants hit the floor, as well as the heavy 'thunk' of the combat boots, the ebony haired teenager looked at his master, glowing eyes widening. Angeal was… Heat pooled in Zack's stomach as his lips parted in a gasp. His master chuckled lowly and sat on the edge of the bed, muscles rippling with the movement.

"Get on the floor, pet." Angeal murmured, eyes hazing green. The teen hesitated for the barest of seconds, startled by the new name, but figured that it was the start of his training, so Zack slid off the bed near Angeal, crouching on the carpet.

"We'll now establish your rules and you are to remember each and every one of them. Do you understand me, puppy?" Zack nodded timidly.

"Whenever I say the phrase "Sit, Puppy," you are to kneel on the floor before me on your knees, hands behind your back, and head lowered. You are to do this whenever I say it, wherever we are. Got it?" Angeal asked, looking down at Zack intently. The boy nodded.

"Sit, Puppy." The older man commanded and Zack hurried to comply with the command, moving to kneel in front of Angeal, clasping his hands and lowering his head. A hand was placed on top of his head, petting the soft spikes.

"Very good, Zack… Now, you are to hold this position until I say "release." The hand left his hair and Zack stared at the floor expectantly. Angeal was silent for what seemed like an eternity. The lithe SOLDIER held still and waited, concentrating on his breathing. This was cake compared to the initiation, he could do this.

"Release." The voice intoned and Zack looked up at Angeal, blushing at how the position made his master feel a hundred times larger and more powerful. Not to mention that the long haired man was sporting an erection a behemoth would be envious of. The fact that Angeal wouldn't act on it was a sign of self control that the smaller boy figured all dominants had to exercise. The pleased smile on his master's face caused the teen to offer one of his own in return.

"Good, very good. Now tell me the words to get you into the submissive position."

"Sit, puppy." Zack told the older man automatically.

"And the word I say to allow you to move from this position?"

"Release."

"Good, pup. Can you promise me that you will remember this so we can move on?"

"I promise, An… Master." Zack vowed, smiling softly. The taller man nodded and then patted his lap.

"Drape yourself sideways over my knees, pup." Zack flushed in embarrassment when he realized that he was still naked and Angeal was both naked and highly aroused. At the scowl forming on his master's face, he realized he better obey. He didn't even want to know what Angeal did for punishments. Nor did he want to make the 1st Class SOLDIER angry… Zack shifted until he sat at the side of the other's knees and sat up, carefully lying over the other's lap. The pulsing shaft pressed into his side, but Angeal's hips stayed motionless as to not create any friction.

"Do you know why you are like this right now, Zack?" Angeal asked softly, placing a hand on the small of his back.

"No, Master." The ebony haired youth answered uneasily.

"What is this position usually used for?" The hand began to rub soothing circles just above his exposed behind. Zack blushed.

"Spanking children that misbehave?" The teen guessed. A low hum answered him.

"You are correct, pet. I will give you a rule, you repeat it back. After all the rules are laid, you are to repeat all of them back without prompt. If you forget one, or mix them up, you will receive that many strikes. We will repeat this until you can recite them all without fail. Do you understand?" Angeal began rubbing the teen's back when he tensed.

"Strikes, sir?" Zack asked with a sinking feeling. A flattened hand landed across his buttocks slightly.

"What was that?"

"I mean master. I'm sorry…" Zack lowered his head, fully understanding what the other meant by 'strikes' now. Angeal hummed and removed his hand.

"I will start by listing rules that pertain around this apartment. You are not to answer the door. You are not to invite anyone here. You are not to leave without me or my permission. You are to be naked at all times unless I say otherwise. You are not allowed on the furniture without my permission. You are to ask me to use the bathroom." Zack blinked at some of the odd rules but then gasped when a hand swatted him lightly.

"Repeat them."

"I'm not allowed to answer the door, or invite anyone here. I'm not allowed to leave without you or without your permission. I have to be naked all the time unless you don't want me to be. I can't be on the furniture unless you say so. I'm not allowed to use the bathroom unless you tell me it's alright."

"Good. Now the next rules pertain to public interaction. You are to call me master until you earn the right to say my name. You are to get into the submissive position if I say, even around others. No one is allowed to touch you. You are mine. Repeat."

"I will call you Master until I'm good enough to call you by name. I'm to kneel in the "Sit, puppy" position even in front of others. No one is allowed to touch me because I'm y…yours." A warm feeling blossomed in Zack's chest when he said that.

"Good. Repeat."

"Um… I can't answer the door. I'm not allowed to leave. I have to be naked at all times. I'm not allowed up on the furniture or use the bathroom without asking. I…ah!" Zack yelped when a hand smacked smartly against one of his cheeks, leaving the skin tinged red.

"You forgot, pup. Try again…"

The pair was at this for hours and the teen had an angry-colored ass before it was through, but he remembered all of the rules without fail. Angeal never reacted on his arousal, and he was infinitely patient. Zack winced as he sat back on the ground, his bottom screaming with pain at the contact.

"Sit, puppy." Angeal murmured suddenly, watching as the teen knelt before him, hands behind his back and head lowered submissively.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head back, lips parted." A wave of pride washed through Angeal when his slave did this without hesitation. Something cool was pressed against Zack's lips and he gasped, swallowing the familiar chemical as it burned down his throat. Blue eyes opened in surprise, feeling the pain cease. A potion…? A gentle look entered those blue eyes.

"I would never leave you in pain, Zack…" The teen smiled, but winced a little when his master's next words came.

"I didn't say "Release."

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note- Please continue reading and reviewing! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_What Lies Within_

**Pairings- AngealxZack**

**Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.**

**Rating- Mature**

**Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.**

**Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Zack knew he was sulking, but he couldn't help it. The furniture rule had been tough to conform to since he did things like that automatically. Angeal had been patient the first few mishaps, but after six mistakes decided that the teen needed more reinforcement. Zack had been given the tour of the apartment and then told to "sit". He hadn't expected a leash to be clipped to his collar and then fastened to the wall of the bedroom. His master had left the room and was sitting in the living room out of the youth's line of sight. Zack was finding that he didn't like to disobey Angeal very much.

"Master…?" Zack called timidly, hoping that the taller man wasn't really so angry with him. The sound of paper on paper, a page of a novel turning to the next. Zack pouted.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please let me be in that room with you." He tried. The television was turned on, making Zack whine. He had only been a slave for two days now, his spanking while learning rules had only occurred hours before, yet here he was, a slave that disobeyed something he knew to be wrong. Why he wasn't allowed on the furniture, the youth couldn't fathom, but he now knew not to. The doorbell rang, making the teen tense. Angeal passed by the bedroom door and answered it.

"Delivery for Commander Hewley." A voice informed and they spoke in low tones briefly before the door was shut again. The taller man stopped in the doorway and smiled gently down at the bound youth, a bag dangling from his fingers.

"Did you learn your lesson, pet?" He questioned and Zack nodded eagerly, looking desperate to be unchained. Angeal chuckled and unclipped the lead from the D link of the teen's collar, motioning for Zack to follow him. Their journey ended at the kitchen and the SOLDIER stopped in the entrance, watching Angeal sit down on one of the chairs. Dark blue eyes flickered to him.

"May I sit on a chair, master?" Zack questioned, having learnt his lessons. Though Angeal's smile was proud, he shook his head negatively.

"No, pup." Zack pouted.

"You are to sit in my lap while I feed you." Glowing mako eyes shined brighter when the teen brightened and moved to sit on the 1st Class's thighs. Though the boy was still naked, he seemed to be used to it now. The long haired mentor opened the bag and pulled a pasta dinner out, sitting it on the table. Zack waited quietly and the opened his mouth to take a bite of the offered pasta, chewing and swallowing.

"Are you having any trouble adjusting, Zack?" Angeal asked suddenly, after eating a few bites of the meal as well. The teen froze.

"It's alright, you can speak freely without angering me, pup." The 1st Class fed another forkful of pasta to the teen, waiting patiently for an answer.

"It was hard at first, but… I think I like being yours." Zack answered truthfully. Angeal tilted his head.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you think I want to hear it?"

"No! I really do like belonging to you, Master." Dark blue eyes softened and the taller man smiled.

"I believe you." They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Zack… When you were initiated, where did you go?" Angeal asked suddenly. The teen blinked in surprise.

"I was in the chains…"

"No, I know that is where you stayed physically, but where did you go in your mind? You almost didn't come back to me." The older man looked torn at that moment and the spiky haired teen tensed.

"What do you mean? You brought me back." A shake of the head made Zack fall silent.

"Puppy, the decision to come back is yours, not mine. I can be your strength and safety, but where you went was somewhere I couldn't follow. You came back on your own, but I want to know where you went that put you in so much distress…" The teen's heart felt heavy when the other revealed this and he began to shake. Angeal put down the fork and held onto him tightly, humming to comfort the slave.

"Shhh, puppy. It's alright."

"I came back because of you… I don't remember a lot of it, except… I remember green?" Zack offered, looking confused and scared. Angeal's brow furrowed.

"Green?" He questioned. Zack nodded.

"Yeah… Light that was green and that was sort of twisting…" The grip on him tightened slightly and his blue eyes met Angeal's darker ones. They were looking at him with an edge of fear.

"You can't ever withdraw so far into yourself again, Zack. Promise me that." Angeal whispered firmly.

"I promise, but what do you mean? That green was me?" Zack asked, resting his head on Angeal's chest.

"Within every living creature there is a current like the Lifestream. You went so deep within your consciousness that you went to your very core. What you witnessed was your own soul, Zack." The teen blinked, listening to Angeal's heartbeat.

"That was my soul, master?" He asked. The other man nodded and they were quiet for awhile longer.

"Puppy… Were you that scared that you thought the only way to freedom was your soul?" It was a quiet question, but Zack heard it.

"I was terrified, but I came back to you. That was my freedom…" Zack murmured and Angeal held him.

"Your soul is powerful and precious, pup. Don't use it so recklessly. Okay?" The taller man's tone was gentle and the spiky haired boy found himself smiling. Even though Angeal was firm as a master, he still cared for him.

"Okay…" Zack agreed. They finished their meal and instead of letting Zack up, Angeal stood with the lithe body in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom. Settling the nude 2nd Class in, the taller man stripped and joined him, pulling the smaller body into his arms.

"Sleep easy, pup. We'll continue tomorrow." Angeal murmured. Zack smiled and nuzzled into the broad chest.

"Goodnight, Master."

* * *

It was day six of training and Zack only had one more day before he returned to classes and faced the rest of Shinra as a slave. Angeal had reassured him that nearly one third of the military populace was into the BDSM lifestyle and that it was backed by President Shinra himself, so he didn't need to worry about being shunned. If he was talked about negatively in anyway, Angeal also said that whoever did so would not be living very much longer anyways. The teen was flattered that his master would care about his well-being so deeply. So far, nothing sexual had occurred between them and Zack was beginning to yearn for the day his master did do something. Sure, he was inexperienced, but he had been good and had followed every one of the taller man's rules, including the one where he wasn't allowed to touch himself. Being seventeen, the youth was used to masturbating at least once a day, usually in the mornings because he always woke up with an erection. But now he had stopped and was getting sort of frustrated.

"Sit, puppy." Angeal murmured from his place on the couch and Zack got up onto his knees before his master, hands clasped behind his back and head lowered. There was a few moments of silence between them and a large hand suddenly rested on the top of his head.

"You were scowling just now. What were you thinking about?" The long haired SOLDIER asked, always keen on the boy's changes in mood and expression. The guilty blush that answered him made him smirk slightly. Zack had always been an open book, and the taller man was glad for that fact now that the teenager belonged to him. Zack didn't move from his position and fought with the right way to phrase his problem.

"I haven't been touching myself, Master." He confessed and Angeal hummed.

"You are being good, pup. I'm proud of you." As always, those words made Zack smile and feel the warm glow of happiness blossom in his chest.

"Thank you."

"But that's not it, is it?" Angeal asked, threading his fingers through the silky tresses.

"No…" Zack murmured, biting his lip nervously.

"Tell me your troubles, puppy." The 1st Class insisted, staring at the boy kneeling before him submissively. A few moments of Zack struggling with his embarrassment passed.

"But… I was wondering when you would start… Touching me, Master…" The ebony haired SOLDIER whispered, blushing. There, he said it. The hand stopped its motions and Angeal smiled.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Release." Angeal instructed and Zack looked up at the other man with wide blue eyes.

"I was waiting until you asked because that would tell me that you were ready."

"You mean… You were waiting for me to be ready?" The shorter teen asked, tilting his head back to allow Angeal's questing fingers to run along the ever-present collar. His master nodded and the teen smiled. The other had to care about him if he waited for Zack to bring it up.

"You have never been with another before, so I won't take you right off. Even if I stretched you for an hour before penetrating you, you would still tear. So you will be prepared gradually to allow your body to eventually accommodate me." Those hands were moving restlessly through his black spikes again, and Zack smiled at the other man's fondness for his hair. The words weren't said in cockiness or exaggerated in anyway. SOLDIER members were gifted with enhancement, which included their southern regions as well. No one knew if the Science Department meant to do this or it just was an accidental 'side effect'. Zack was above-average in that department, but Angeal…was huge. The teen had severe doubts that his master could ever fit without incapacitating him for life.

"How will I be prepared, Master?" Zack asked with trepidation, frowning softly.

"Are you sure you are ready, pup?" Angeal asked unexpectedly, looking intently in the boy's glowing eyes. Zack blinked and smiled at the concern. He was constantly nude around the other man. He trusted the other to take care of him and do what was best for him. Of course he was ready!

"Yes, Master. I'm ready." Angeal smiled down at him, cupping the other's face and humming softly when those azure eyes closed trustingly.

"Follow me, Zack." The long haired SOLDIER commanded and he stood, heading for their bedroom. The teen rose to his feet and followed at Angeal's heels, curiosity running through him. When they stopped in the bathroom, the teen tensed a little. The bathroom rule had been a little weird at first because it was embarrassing to ask. The other man hadn't denied him permission to use it yet, but Zack almost wanted it to happen just to see what Angeal would do. The pale eyed youth watched as the older man hooked a new device to the showerhead that had a long hose and a thin nozzle on the end that looked like you had to press the lever down to allow water through. The ebony haired 1st Class turned and smiled encouragingly at Zack.

"Do you know what this is for, pet?" He questioned. Shining blue eyes squinted and considered the device for a few moments and then widened.

"Is it an enema?" Zack guessed. His master straightened and looked at him with a hint of fascination.

"How did you know that, pup?" He asked with a soft smile. The teen tilted his head.

"The local doctor in Gongaga had the boys give themselves an enema before coming in for the yearly physical so that they would be clean. My dad said he started doing that after one of his patients pulled a nasty trick. He never gave any detail about it but I don't think I would want to know…" Zack blinked when Angeal chuckled and smiled at him.

"Do you mind it much, pup?" He questioned and the youth considered briefly before shaking his head.

"It's not really bad, it doesn't hurt, but it is a little embarrassing." He confessed. Angeal nodded in understanding.

"I will let you be alone when you give yourself an enema then. You are to do this every morning for a week. After the week is over, the mako within you will adapt to this change and then you won't have to worry about administering it. Do you understand?" Angeal asked, setting the nozzle on the side of the tub.

"Yes, but do I have to ask to do the enema, Master?" Zack asked, relaxing a little when the taller man said he would be doing this alone.

"No, this is the one thing that you may do without asking. If you leave before noon without saying anything, I will know what you are doing." Angeal smiled a little at the boy's acceptance at something that usually made a submissive cringe. He walked to Zack's side and touched his cheek gently.

"I'll leave you to do this. Come out into the bedroom when you are done, puppy." Zack nodded and waited until his master closed the door behind him to provide some privacy. People from Gongaga must be different from people in Midgar, the youth reasoned silently. Angeal had looked surprised when he knew what an enema was… It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but the doctor had told them its benefits and if the mako would take over instinctually, then that was even better.

The teen perched on the edge of the tub and turned the shower on, squeezing the nozzle's lever to test the temperature until it became lukewarm. Secretly glad that the nozzle was thin and designed for this purpose, Zack pressed the metal tip against his puckered entrance and willed himself to relax before pushing it in about an inch and pressing the lever down.

"One… Two… Three…" Zack counted, closing his eyes against the pleasant feeling of water rushing inside him. After reaching ten, he let off the water and slid the tip out of him, clenching the inner muscles to keep the water inside. It was always nice at first but then after a minute, he began to feel dizzy. Zack sat on the toilet and counted to two minutes before relieving the pressure, effectively cleaning himself; but still feeling embarrassed at the entire situation. Purposely getting sick in the bowels triggered a wave of humiliation, but it felt better afterwards. The teen blushed slightly, but knew what this was all about, so he flushed the toilet and joined Angeal in the bedroom.

The smile of pleasure on his master's face was enough to make the embarrassment ease. He had done something to make the other happy; there wasn't anything wrong with that. Fingers petted through his spikes and the slave felt reassured.

"Good job, Zack. Do you feel better?" Angeal questioned, never having been through an enema himself. Zack nodded.

"Good…" They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, the older man running his hand repeatedly through Zack's hair.

"I want you to get up onto the bed, Zack. Lean back on your hands with your legs spread." The spiky haired youth nodded, recognizing the permission given to get into bed with Angeal, moving into the position the other wanted him in. The SOLDIER nodded and reached into the nightstand, withdrawing three objects and laying them in front of Zack to let the boy see them. One was a metallic ring three inches in diameter. The second was a lube of lubrication and the third was a clear dildo with a bump near the base. It was only a half an inch wide at the shaft, probably nearly an inch at the knot. Zack looked up at Angeal quizzically, not entirely sure he understood completely, but having a small idea.

"This metal ring you see is called a cock ring. You secure it around the base of the scrotum to prevent ejaculation." Angeal murmured, holding up the ring. Zack blinked.

"I'm not allowed to cum?" The teen questioned with confusion in his eyes.

"Giving you pleasure is my prerogative, Zack. But you will only cum when I allow you to. Sometimes I will use a cock ring, other times I will offer verbal restraint. For now I'll use this. Don't worry, puppy, it doesn't hurt and I assure you the end result will be worth the frustration." Zack nodded slowly after Angeal said it wouldn't hurt. He didn't like pain and he trusted what the other man said. Angeal held up the lubricant.

"I will never penetrate you without preparing you first. I don't want you hurt you, pup. This will make it easier, whether I am the one taking you or I'm using a toy on you." He sat it down and then held up the clear dildo.

"From now on there will always be something inside you. I can use toys as a reward or punishment, but ultimately they will be a means to an end to stretch you. This is a small plug that will lock inside you. It will feel odd at first, but soon you will be used to it." Zack tilted his head.

"It won't fall out, Master?" He asked, eyes widening a little when he realized 'always' probably literally meant just that. Angeal chuckled.

"It won't fall out, pup. Now lay back and get comfortable." Zack flushed and settled back against the pillows, stomach full of butterflies in anticipation of his first sexual encounter with Angeal. Those dark blue eyes were shadowed with desire as the teen spread his legs, arms resting beside his sides.

"Trust me, Zack." His master whispered and Zack nodded, smiling timidly. The cool metal of the cock ring made Zack jump, but the taller man didn't stop until it was secured below the teen's balls. The slight brush of those elegant fingers made Zack shiver and make a soft noise of pleasure. Angeal paused; raising his mako-tinged orbs to Zack's lidded eyes and smiling, his own becoming warm. When the boy blushed, Angeal touched the heated cheeks of his slave.

"Don't hold back any expression, any noise, anything at all, pup. You belong to me. You are safe. You don't have to be afraid, just submit and trust." Angeal murmured, withdrawing his hand and opening the bottle of lubricant, rubbing the sticky substance thoroughly over three fingers. Zack's blue eyes shuttered and he spread his legs a little further to show Angeal that he did trust him, and that he knew he belonged to the other man. Another gentle smile graced his Master's face and a slicked index finger circled his virgin entrance, causing the lithe body to shudder.

"Shhh…" Angeal crooned, rubbing the tip of his finger against the tensed ring until it relaxed and blossomed against the touch. The slim digit stalled in its caress and sank slowly into the channel, only stopping when it could go no deeper. Angeal's brow furrowed and he hissed between his teeth at the feel of his slave and student gripping around his finger, as if the teen's body wanted him deeper. It was not unlike immersing a finger in a bowl of warm oil. Zack made a soft keening noise and let his head falls back against the pillows when that finger withdrew and thrust back in.

"Ngh! Uhn… Master…" The ebony haired youth panted, his hips pushing back when that finger drove in again. Angeal groaned at the sight, his fatigues far too tight but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his teenaged slave. His Zack. The boy was glowing, making the sweetest sounds, and moving against the dark sheets like a nymph, arching into his teacher's touch.

"You're beautiful…" Angeal murmured in realization. Zack had always held a certain allure, but it took this submission to open the older man's eyes. Pleasure-hazed mako eyes met the darker ones but Zack didn't have time to even blush as another finger was added, burning a little at first but way better than just one after the third thrust, the middle finger striking something that made the teen cry out, back bowing as his head lolled back. The fingers quickened in pace, making wet sounds and Angeal growled lowly when Zack spread his legs even further, completely giving himself away to the pleasure his master was giving him. The teen's arousal was jutting from his body, leaking pre-cum and as the long haired SOLDIER added the third finger, the answering scream signaled that Zack had reached his peak, but couldn't experience it. Hot tears bit at the glowing eyes as the spiky haired teenager whimpered and began to beg.

"Please, master, please take it off!" Angeal scissored his fingers and smiled patiently through his own lust-darkened eyes.

"No, puppy. Not yet…" Zack closed his eyes and moaned, jumping in surprise when the fingers drew all the way out to be replaced by something bigger. It didn't hurt, but when it went deep enough to just strike the prostate he wished that it had if only to curb the intense pleasure. It withdrew and then sank back in, the clear plug fucking his wet entrance.

"Ah…! UN… please, An...Master! Please, let me cum!" The lithe boy pleaded, whimpering underneath the steady thrusts of the toy.

"I don't think your ready, pup…" Angeal said huskily, rising up onto his knees to relieve the pressure of his cock tenting his uniform, the front sticky from watching his slave.

"Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease…" Zack chanted, nearly incoherent. Angeal leaned over the arching body, still pistoning the dildo into the willing entrance.

"Who do you belong to, Zack?" The SOLDIER asked in a quiet but predatory murmur. The spiky haired youth gasped and moaned.

"You… You, I belong to you, Master…" Was the hazed whisper and the older man smiled, quickly locking the plug inside the teen and gripping the ring.

"Then cum for me, Zack…" Angeal whispered, easing the ring off and leaning down to swallow the resulting scream in an open-mouthed kiss, spurt after spurt of hot semen splashing onto his toned abdomen. When Angeal pulled away, Zack had fallen limply onto the sheets, eyes closed after passing out from the intensity of his orgasm. The 1st Class SOLDER smiled at the sight and stood, returning with a damp cloth to wipe his slave clean. He covered the boy with a blanket, tilting his head at the peaceful look Zack was wearing. The midnight blue eyes gentled.

"What am I going to do with you, pup? You're already getting underneath my skin…" A hand ran through the spikes to sooth the exhausted teen and Angeal left the bedroom to enter the bathroom to take care of his own massive problem…

* * *

When Zack awoke, he found himself curled against Angeal's chest, the clock reading that it was early morning of the last day of his training. Blue eyes blinked when he felt the dildo still deep inside him, locked securely in place by the knot. A deep chuckle brought the boy out of his reverie and Zack looked up into dark blue mako eyes.

"Finally awake, pup?" Angeal questioned, a hand immediately burying into his soft spikes soothingly. Zack shivered and smiled, nodding.

"I…passed out?" The teen guessed with a confused look. Another chuckle from the other man made him blush.

"I told you your frustration would be worth it, pup. I don't lie." His master murmured, humming lowly when Zack laid his head back against his chest. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other's company in silence. A wave of doubt suddenly flooded through Zack and he raised his head to look into Angeal's midnight blue eyes.

"Have… Have you ever had a slave before me, Master?" Zack asked in a soft tone. Those mako eyes locked with his.

"I have had a handful of subs, but you are my first slave, pup. I intend to keep you." Angeal told him, smiling a little when a pleased look entered the eyes that had been fearful just seconds earlier.

"I'm glad you are my Master…" Zack said softly and Angeal's expression became gentle.

"Why is that, pup?"

"Why do you want to keep me?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Zack. It's unbecoming." Both of them stared at each other for a few moments before dissolving into helpless laughter. Angeal loved the way the boy laughed, it was honest and musical, something that could truly be appreciated. When the laughter ebbed into Zack's giggling against Angeal's chest, the long haired man asked a question that the teen found random.

"What?"

"I asked you if you ever thought of piercing your ear, maybe the left one." Angeal rubbed the soft lobe in between two fingers, feeling the softness there. Zack blinked.

"Well, a few times, but I never got around to it…" Zack didn't want to say he was a little afraid. He didn't like pain very much. The SOLDIER considered him for awhile.

"Do you want me to pierce it, pup?" Angeal asked and the spiky haired youth's eyes widened.

"You would…want to?"

"It would be a pleasure. It would be another mark that you are mine and it would show that you trusted me." Angeal told the smaller SOLDIER and Zack felt himself blushing again. He liked the collar, so why wouldn't he want another mark of Angeal's ownership of him? It would hurt, but it would make his master happy…

"Okay… Please, pierce me." Zack whispered, nuzzling into the broad chest of the man who owned him. The hand on his hair paused and then lowered to stroke his back, rubbing at the tension there.

"Are you sure, pup?" Zack nodded and was a little disappointed when Angeal got up and dialed on his cell phone. The teen laid his head against the pillows and frowned in confusion.

"Yes, may I speak to Rude?" There was a pause and a soft chuckle.

"Reno, I know your Dom is up at this time. Don't make me tell him you are being disrespectful…" Zack's eyes widened when he heard a distinctive squeak over the line. Reno and Rude, as in the Turks? They were into this too?

"Rude, this is Angeal. I was wondering if you could send your Sub on a quick delivery assignment." Angeal's eyes flickered over to Zack briefly.

"I need your piercing kit and no one has seen my slave for a week. Reno would be perfect to ease Zack's worries." The teen flushed at being revealed as a slave to the Turk but when Angeal offered him the phone, he took it timidly.

"…Hello?"

"Don't sound so frightened, little one. You should be proud to have Angeal as your Master. It's nothing to be ashamed of." A deep voice that he knew belonged to Rude informed him. Zack's blue eyes widened and then gentled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not ashamed of Angeal at all. It's just…"

"You don't know how others will react, is that right? You shouldn't care, but I guess it's logical to be afraid of new things." Rude reasoned.

"Right."

"Reno and I will be coming over shortly with my kit. We also will be staying to help you become used to people in your new state. Slaves usually have it worse than Subs because they take that drug for their initiation." The bald headed Turk told the teen. Zack blinked, flushing when he realized he was naked, collared, and had a plug inside him. It wasn't exactly the state he wanted to see other people in.

"Okay…" He found himself saying and he handed the phone back to Angeal when Rude asked. They ended their conversation and Angeal looked down at Zack to find him trembling.

"Puppy? What's wrong?" The older SOLDIER took the lithe teen into his arms. Zack sobbed, burying his head into the man's shoulder, clinging to him.

"I agreed with Rude…" Angeal frowned in confusion.

"I agreed with him, even though we're going to meet and I'm naked. Why did I do that?" The ebony haired teen asked, looking up with distressed blue eyes. Those dark blue eyes softened and a hand ran through his spikes.

"Every Dom uses a tone of voice that Subs instinctually react to. You are not obligated to obey other Doms, since you are mine. You are allowed to defy them, Zack. Do you understand?" Angeal asked, looking intently into the glowing eyes of his slave. Zack blinked.

"I'm allowed?" The older man nodded.

"You are to be respectful, but if they say or do something you don't like, you are to come to me. Understand?" Zack nodded and then blinked, smiling as understanding entered his expression.

"You're using the tone right now, aren't you?"

"Yes. Pup, are you more upset about agreeing with Rude without thinking, or is it that you don't want to be around someone else?" Angeal watched that familiar red tinge spread across the boy's face as he struggled to answer.

"I don't want to see anyone when naked…"

"Why is that?"

"Because only you should see me naked…" Zack answered with a pout, knowing the answer sounded absolutely virgin and old fashioned.

"That's a good answer, puppy…" Angeal told the clinging teen, smiling down at him. He laid Zack back onto the bed and stood, getting a 1st Class uniform out of his closet and dressing in it, leaving the armor and gear off. Zack's 2nd Class uniform was taken from the closet and placed on the bed next to the teen. The youth blinked at it, not having seen it for a week.

"Dress yourself, pet." Angeal murmured quietly, blue eyes on the teen. Zack stood up from the bed and let out a quiet sound when the plug shifted inside him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just weird. Putting the uniform back on made Zack feel a little like himself again, but the collar and dildo reminded him of what had changed. He belonged to Angeal and that made him feel happy. The collar was a reminder of that. The dildo was stretching him to eventually be claimed by the older man. Those changes weren't that bad, Zack reasoned. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind and the teenager blinked, looking to the side at the mirror, seeing himself in his master's arms in his 2nd Class uniform.

"You are a SOLDIER, Zack. I'll never forget it. But you are also mine. So I will protect you with my strength when your own fails you. When we are on missions, use your instincts as a fighter first. Just because you are a slave doesn't mean you need to forget what you are. You are still Zack." Angeal told him softly. Tears bit at the 2nd Class's vision and Zack turned in his mentor's embrace, rising onto his toes in order to close the distance the difference in height made. His master made a soft noise of surprise when Zack's lips pressed to his, the first sign of affection the boy had offered him. Slim muscular arms wrapped around the SOLDIER's neck and Zack parted his lips against Angeal's, tongue lapping pleadingly against the taller man's. A moan answered him and Angeal's tongue delved deep into the teen's mouth, tasting the boy's sweet flavor and holding him close. Zack felt like they were both flying, the world didn't exist. It was just him and his master, making slight noises of pleasure as they kissed passionately.

"Are we interrupting something?" Zack gasped and pulled away from Angeal, fear flooding his system. The red haired Turk's green eyes widened when the slave whimpered and tried to run, but couldn't because of firm arms around his waist.

"Reno…" Rude sighed in exasperation, hitting his Sub upside the head none-to-gently for his 'elegance'.

"Shhh, pup. You are safe. You knew they were coming. Shhh…" Angeal crooned, holding onto his slave until the struggling ceased. Wide mako eyes fixed on Reno and Rude as Zack tried to control his frantic breathing. He had known they were coming, why was he so frightened? Rude nodded when the boy calmed, dark eyes watching from behind dark shades.

"You were wise to invite us over, Angeal. He wouldn't have been able to adjust if you just sent him to classes." Rude slowly made his way over to them, pausing minutely every time Zack began hyperventilating. Reno followed a few paces behind and offered Zack an easy smile.

"Don't be scared of us, yo. Nobody would hurt you with Angeal as your Master." The red head offered, hoping to comfort the confused teen. Zack blinked.

"He's right, little one. Someone would have to be insane to cross a possessive dominant." Rude added, sitting the piercing kit on the bed. Zack tilted his head.

"Why..?" Reno grinned.

"Doms raise hell in all sorts of ways. BDSM is a second nature in Shinra, so messing with someone else's property basically drops the gauntlet. If the damage is severe, they have been known to kill." The red head didn't seem at all uneasy about admitting this, so the spiky haired teen relaxed a little against Angeal, laying his head on the unarmored shoulder. Would Angeal kill for him? It seemed unlikely, but the idea made him feel reassured. Who would cross a 1st Class?

"It's alright, puppy." Angeal murmured and Zack nodded.

"Weren't we here to witness some piercing? Get on with it!" Reno winced when Rude delivered a smack to his buttocks.

"Don't order a Dom around, Reno. You know better." Rude murmured, suppressing a rare smile. Zack smiled at Reno and the fiery teen returned it, glad to see that the slave was getting used to them. Angeal released the youth and sat on the bed, looking through the kit Rude had sat down. Reno circled Zack and then grinned, fingering the leather collar around his own neck.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Zack blinked and then lowered the neck of his sweater down, showing the other his platinum collar. The Turk whistled.

"Wow, that's classy! Isn't that one of those Eternity collars that can't come off?" Rude nodded at his Sub and Reno gaped, causing Zack to smile. It wasn't so bad, being around other people as a slave. His master was right, he was still Zack. He just belonged to Angeal now.

"Come here, pup." Angeal commanded, motioning to his lap and making a pleased noise when Zack straddled his lap as indicated. One of the muscular arms curled around his slim waist to steady him as Angeal held up the piercing gun for Zack to see.

"The pain will be brief, Zack… Tilt your head and hold onto me." Angeal smiled gently as the boy tilted his head to expose his left ear with a pensive expression, clinging to the larger man.

"Shhh, puppy… It will only hurt a little and then it will be over. You're doing so well." The blue eyes closed as the gun was placed around his lobe, the needle teasingly scraping the skin as if promising the pain. Zack began shaking and opened his mouth to protest, but the brush of Angeal's lips against his own stopped him, making him gasp.

The gun clicked quickly shut, the sharp needle piercing the lobe and leaving a silver stud in the teen's left lobe.

* * *

Reno and Rude had stayed for hours on the seventh day, helping Zack adjust to being around other people as a submissive. The teen had learned to appreciate the bald headed man's calmness and the green eyed Turk's unique enthusiasm. Angeal was a constant source of comfort and the teen found himself proud of belonging to the SOLDIER. The dull throb of his newly pierced ear was nothing compared to the thought that the silver stud represented Angeal's ownership over him. Plus, it was sort of cool to have a piercing and the pain had been sharp but very brief, just as his master had promised.

"Yeah, everyone that you see that is wearing a collar is part of the BDSM lifestyle and are the Subs or slaves. It's sort of like a not-so-secret society. People who are part of it usually stick together, so you don't have to worry about it, Zack." Reno told him with a soft smile. Rude grunted and gave a nod of agreement. Zack was sitting on the floor, leaned back against Angeal's legs. Reno grinned.

"You guys are good for one another, haven't seen a more compatible pair." Zack returned the smile softly. Rude gave another grunt and looked at the clock.

"It's nearly four in the evening, we should go. Thank you for your hospitality, Angeal." The bald headed Turk stood and Reno followed his example. The 1st Class SOLDIER remained seated, fingers running through Zack's spikes as the pair left. The teen leaned back into the caress, blinking when the toy shifted inside him. That had occurred numerous times today, but it wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was too pleasant since it often grazed his prostate. It left him in a constant state of being half-hard.

"What's troubling you, puppy?" Angeal asked suddenly. Zack blinked his blue eyes and tilted his head backwards to look at his master.

"You can't see my face, how did you know?" The youth questioned with an incredulous look. Angeal smirked and chose not to answer, making the teen pout.

"Nothing's wrong, really…" Zack answered when he realized the other man wasn't going to say anything. The long haired SOLDIER tilted his head.

"Then what is it?" Angeal questioned; dark blue eyes on the teen kneeling in front of him. Zack blushed faintly and looked down at the floor in an attempt to find what was bothering him. His master was doing so much for him. Had taken him in, fed him, and made him feel safe. Zack felt like he hadn't given anything back.

"I want…" Zack murmured, turning slightly and rising up on his knees, cheek resting against the other man's thigh. Angeal watched him patiently.

"I… Can I touch you, Master?" Zack asked in a rush, blushing. Angeal's eyes widened and he frowned slightly.

"You want to touch me?" The SOLDIER murmured, touching the boy's face. Zack nodded, looking hopeful. Angeal smiled then.

"Then you may touch me." Angeal leaned back against the couch. Zack licked his lips nervously and sat up onto his knees, staying on the floor since the taller man hadn't given permission to be on the furniture. Slim fingers reached up and Zack cupped his master's face in both hands, memorizing the features of the other's face. He touched the sideburns, the strong jaw line and grazed the tips of his fingers over the faint stubble. Angeal's eyes closed halfway but they didn't move from Zack's face, watching the fleeting expression on his puppy's face in fascination. Zack's hands buried in the silky long hair and petted, much like Angeal did with him, a soft smile teasing the boy's lips.

"Can I sit in your lap…?" The spiky haired youth asked after a few moments. A nod came from his master and Zack smiled, moving to slide into the SOLDIER's lap, straddling his thighs. Angeal's arms held onto Zack loosely as his exploration went to the other's shoulders, kneading and caressing. The fingers moved to the firm chest, touching the muscles through the uniform shirt. Angeal's eyes shuttered a little when a finger grazed a nipple unintentionally. Zack suddenly leaned forward and the teen hugged the 1st Class around the neck, feeling their hearts beat in tandem now that they were pressed so close.

"…Zack?" Angeal asked, concern making his brow furrow when he felt the teenager shaking. What he didn't see was the widening of pale mako eyes as realization hit Zack hard.

He didn't ever want to be away from Angeal.

He was falling in love with his Master…

Zack made a quiet sound and clung to the older man. Angeal began to whisper nonsensical words of comfort, not knowing the reason of the teen's distress. When the rocking began, it lasted for hours. It wasn't until Zack was quiet and breathing deeply that the SOLDIER stopped and pulled back to look at the smaller boy's peaceful expression.

"What's wrong with you, pup?" He asked softly, the boy in his arms not stirring. Angeal stood, cradling Zack against him with ease as he traversed the distance from the couch and to their bed. He laid the boy down, stripping him down to his fatigues and joining him in the bed. Perhaps the distress was merely nerves. Maybe Zack was just nervous about facing his classmates tomorrow. Content with the explanation, the SOLDIER tilted his head and watched Zack sleep until he couldn't fight off his own slumber any longer.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note- Please continue to read and review! I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Zack was nervous. He had been since he had woken up and realized he had to go back. Reno and Rude had alleviated some of his fears, but they were still there. His collar was a reassuring weight as he dressed in his 2nd Class uniform, dark blue eyes watching him intently. Angeal had kept his silence for most of the morning, only giving Zack permission to dress. Pale blue eyes fell on the 1st Class SOLDIER and the slave lowered his head.

"Master…?" Zack watched the older man stand and he was taken into the other's arms.

"Yes, pup?" The long haired man questioned.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud to have you as my Master, but what do I say if someone asks me about it?" Zack asked, looking pensive. Angeal smiled.

"Then tell them who you belong to. Subs have no reservation with keeping their lifestyle a secret, so I see no reason for you to keep your silence." That hand was petting through his spikes soothingly and Zack relaxed against the larger SOLDIER, laying his cheek against the broad chest. The doorbell rang and the pale eyed teen looked up at Angeal questioningly.

"That's Kunsel. I've asked him to escort you to each of your classes and help you if you experience any trouble. You may go with him, but not just yet…" The doorbell rang again, but it went unnoticed as Angeal leaned down and claimed the pouting lips in a passionate kiss. Gloved fingers grasped the platinum ring around Zack's neck and pulled him closer with it, mouths slanting. When Angeal finally released Zack, he was panting and flushed in the cheeks, breathless from the unexpected kiss. His master released his grip on the collar and touched it.

"This collar also serves as an accessory. I will always know where you are." Zack's eyes widened.

"How?" He watched as the older man pulled out his cell phone, opening it and turning so he could see it. The back round of the cell was a map of Midgar and there was a red dot blinking as well as a heart monitor pulsing near the bottom. The text said "Angeal's Apartment" and the pulsing of the heart meter went up as Zack watched. He placed a hand on his own chest, feeling his heart beat in tandem with what was on the screen.

"Why is there a heart monitor on it?" Zack asked after a few moments. Angeal smiled.

"I will be able to know if you are in distress. I will come to you if I see anything is wrong." Zack returned the other man's smile, feeling safe and deeply touched that the other man would purchase something special in order to ensure his wellbeing. The doorbell was rung again and the youth's eyes widened when he remembered that Kunsel was just outside. Angeal touched his face.

"Go enjoy your first day back and don't worry about it, puppy. No one will hurt you or think differently of you. It will be alright." Angeal grunted in surprise when Zack hugged him suddenly around the waist. The teen beamed up at him and nuzzled into his chest before parting and then looking at the door quizzically.

"I'm allowed to answer it, master?" He questioned and the long haired SOLDIER smiled.

"You may. Stay safe, pup. I'll come for you when your classes end." Fingers threaded through his spikes and Zack nodded, going to the door and opening it. Kunsel stood there poised to ring the doorbell again but froze, eyes widening through the helmet at the first sight of his friend in week. Zack blinked and flushed a little, but was startled to find that he really didn't feel that different around Kunsel than he did before.

"Hey, Zack…" Kunsel murmured, eyes still wide at the change he saw in his friend that Zack wasn't aware of. The boy's skin seemed to be glowing, a gentle look to those soft blue eyes that had Kunsel thinking twice about being a Sub. Clearing his throat, the teen looked at Angeal and cringed a little. What was he thinking?! The 1st Class SOLDIER would mutilate him if he even so much as touched the spiky haired boy. Zack frowned a bit and then pouted.

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you for tricking me into that chat room." Zack watched the teen panic and look at his master with an expression that screamed 'you told him?!' Reassured by Angeal's presence, Zack smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to class?" He asked, watching Kunsel's eyes jerk back to him.

"You aren't mad?"

"I haven't decided yet." Zack told him and they stared at each other for a moment before cracking up into fits of laughter. Angeal chuckled and watched them leave, happy that Zack hadn't changed in the slightest.

Kunsel watched the door slide shut behind them and then looked at Zack with a smile, but frowned when he realized Zack was looking at the end of the hallway with a puzzled and even disturbed look in his eyes. The teen looked behind him in time to see the hem of a red leather coat disappear around the corner.

"What was it?" Kunsel asked, looking back at Zack, who appeared uneasy.

"I don't know. I don't think I knew him, but the expression in his eyes…" The black haired teen paused and shuddered, trying to shrug it off. Kunsel moved to touch Zack on the shoulder to comfort him but thought better of it.

"He was probably someone I pissed off in the past. Don't worry about it." Kunsel told the teen and then grinned.

"We better get to Hanec's class before he has a hernia." Zack answered the helmet wearing teen's grin with one of his own and followed the other youth down the opposite direction from where Zack's blue eyes made met hateful grey ones. They reached the classroom in the nick of time, the balding instructor nodding in Fair's direction when he sat down with the barest of winces. The plug was still inside him after all…

"Good to see you back, Fair. The assignments you missed are exempt, but I expect you to listen carefully and catch onto the techniques you missed. I know this class is Tactics, but its paramount that you…" Zack blinked when his cell phone beeped, but he ignored it until Hanec was done lecturing him and in the front of the class room. He flipped open his phone and looked at the message.

**Has he fucked you yet? –Kunsel**

Glowing blue eyes blinked and Zack blushed, the teen looking over to where Kunsel was sitting at his desk with a disinterested expression.

**No. –Zack**

The spiky haired SOLDIER put his phone away only to have it beep quietly again. Zack sighed and pulled the device out again, thankful that all SOLDIER members carried them around and were allowed to have them in class.

**You're kidding?! Why not?? -Kunsel**

Zack's head hit the desk. Instructor Hanec looked at the boy in concern, wondering if he was still ill. Kunsel caught the look of sympathy and sniggered. The old man would have a heart attack if he knew about what was really going on. He had to be one of the few that didn't know just how corrupt Shinra was…

**He's stretching me. –Zack**

The beep sounded again two seconds after the answer was sent.

**How big is he?! -Kunsel**

Zack frowned, not a type to spread rumors or talk behind someone's back, especially Angeal.

**I don't think I should talk about my Master when he isn't present. –Zack**

Surprisingly, Zack's cell was quiet for a long time after that. Hanec passed out two assignments and the spiky haired 2nd Class was able to finish one before his cell told him that Kunsel had replied.

**Wait… Master? -Kunsel**

Zack frowned in confusion, wondering why Kunsel was asking that.

**Yes. –Zack**

The spiky haired teen waited impatiently for the next message. Had he somehow did something wrong?

**That's strange. Angeal told me that he wanted you, but I didn't know it was that bad. Congratulations. –Kunsel **

Zack relaxed and smiled a bit, concentrating on his assignment again. So far, aside from the disturbingly scornful expression on the man's face in the hallway. People were greeting him with excitement. He could tell the ones that knew the true reason for his absence, because they winked at him with secretive smiles. His master and the two Turks were right, there were a lot of people into this lifestyle and they didn't treat him any different than before. Instructor Hanec leaned back against his desk, reading from the tactics book.

"When encountering an enemy with the ability to poison always be sure to equip an accessory that negates the poison status or carry Remedy or Antidote." The class was looking more bored and tired than usual but the teacher didn't take any notice. Zack yawned and blinked, having just finished his work, trying not to let the monotonous voice make him fall asleep. The door to the class room opened and mako blue eyes widened at the sight of his master entering the room, those dark blue eyes finding his immediately. The Buster Sword was at the man's back and the teen wondered what had happened for Angeal to be carrying it.

"Ah! Good afternoon, General Hewley, may I help you?" The balding instructor asked, sitting the book down and looking a little uneasy at seeing the 1st Class fully armed. Angeal's dark blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the squat man and then chose to ignore him, his eyes locking with Zack's.

"Sit, puppy." The long haired man commanded and Zack stood, his face burning as he knelt in front of the SOLDIER with his hands clasped behind his back, head lowered so the soft black spikes covered his blush. A hand was placed on his head.

"We have a mission, pup. We are to depart immediately. I'm withdrawing Zack from class. Release." Angeal murmured after addressing the baffled old man. Zack lifted his head and found Kunsel beaming at him before looking up from his position in front of his master. The man looked even more intimidating with the heavy sword at his back, felt even more powerful than usual, but the hand that rested on his head was gentle and didn't bring any harm. He stood up and left with Angeal, not even caring that he left without saying goodbye. His master handed him a broad sword with a nod and Zack tilted his head at the uneasy gleam in those mako blue eyes.

"Master? What's wrong?" Zack asked softly. Angeal blinked at his perceptiveness, checking the items in his belt.

"This mission came very suddenly and seems poorly planned. It is supposed to be a re-con mission, but I have a bad feeling about it. Stay close to me, pup and don't take any unnecessary risks. We're going to Wutai." Angeal and Zack entered the elevator and the older man pressed the button for the roof.

* * *

The echo of their footsteps rang throughout the silent hallway, making the entire situation feel more eerie than it already was. Reno and Rude had been their pilots in the helicopter and the journey here had been warm and interesting to say the least. When they had reached their destination, the red haired Turk had wanted to wait there for their mission to be over since their Intel couldn't track the source of the mission, but Tseng had radioed and called them back. The destination was a weapon factory, built in the middle of an unnamed Wutain jungle. Supposedly, a shunned Shinra employee had joined with their enemy before the war started; manufacturing advanced weapons for The Crescent Unit, hence the hi-tech security of the place. But… Zack glowing eyes peered into a room as they passed. The entire place was completely deserted. They hadn't encountered a single obstacle. Not a single sentry or monster. It was that reason that both SOLDIER's were uneasy and tensed. Angeal had one hand on his spare broad sword, the other around Zack's waist, midnight eyes narrowed as they passed another vacant room.

"Master… I don't think anyone is here… Do you think it's…?" Zack trailed off when the arm around him tightened.

"Stay close to me, Zack…" Angeal muttered and the boy blinked, suddenly afraid. Something was wrong. There was a slight tinge of fear entering his master's eyes, his mouth setting into a thin line as they stopped before a large door. The broad sword was drawn and Zack instinctually reached for his own weapon, wondering what the 1st Class had sensed that he couldn't.

"It was a trap. We can only go forward from here, pup." Angeal muttered, a scowl marring his handsome features. Zack blinked his pale eyes and looked behind him, realizing the hydraulic door at the far end was shut and the light above it was red now instead of green. The teen drew his weapon, looking around frantically, his enhanced hearing picking up on the soft whirl of a hidden camera.

"They've been locking the doors as we went…" The 2nd Class realized aloud, wincing at their mistake. Angeal nodded, glaring at their predicament.

"They are leading us, so we will be delivered into an ambush. We might be outnumbered if they haven's underestimated us. Seeing as they have someone from Shinra, we might be in trouble. Puppy…" Zack blinked when the older man cupped his cheek.

"Don't do anything reckless and try to stay close, pet. I don't want anything to happen to you…" The hand briefly combed through his spikes and Zack nodded, smiling through the adrenaline rising in answer to the coming battle. Angeal released his waist and stepped up to the large door, placing himself between it and Zack as he opened it. A bullet glanced off of the Buster Sword and the larger man's blue eyes took in the crowded warehouse, easily numbering over a thousand Wutain fighters and beasts. He snarled and threw himself into the battle, decapitating a Crescent Unit captain, hearing Zack take out a snarling canine behind him. They fell into the bloody carnage with the grace of two SOLDIERs that knew how to fight in tandem. Angeal would bring down a beast while Zack cast Slow on the vicious group falling upon them. It was like a morbid dance that they both knew the steps to, their music the cries of the dieing and enraged enemy. The music would skip a beat when one of them got injured, but then continued when Cure was cast.

The crowd around them suddenly stopped pressing relentlessly and fluxed outwards. Zack blinked, back to back with Angeal. A man in a suit stepped through the Wutai soldiers, smiling morbidly at the sight of the two men protecting one another. Angeal's dark blue eyes narrowed at the traitor, his gloves screaming as he tightened his grip on the gory sword.

"Greetings, gentlemen, so nice to see that Shinra's taste in SOLDIER members hasn't changed." Those dark eyes landed on the teenager and the man leered.

"Also a pity to see that "Midgar's Protectors" are engaged in such a sinful practice…" Angeal glared.

"Why are we here?" He demanded and the unknown employee tilted his head.

"Why are you here? I would think that would be obvious…"

"Not particularly." The long haired 1st shot back gruffly, not liking the wandering eyes over his slave's body. The man grinned.

"You are here because I want revenge against your filthy president. I went into your 'alternative lifestyle' with high hopes, only to get tossed away like garbage. Tearing you two apart will only be the beginning…" He motioned and two men armed with guns separated from the mass of troops. Angeal drew the Buster Sword and frowned.

"A few bullets can't take a SOLDIER down, or did you ignore that fact?" The man laughed, making Zack cringe.

"I'm not a weapon's developer for nothing, Hewley. These aren't mere bullets." He nodded and the weapon's cocked. Zack gripped his weapon, ready to defend as the triggers were pulled.

"Sit, puppy!" Angeal yelled firmly and Zack automatically fell to his knees, blue eyes widening when the bullets tore through the air above him, hearing the sickening sound of tearing flesh. The 2nd Class SOLDIER whipped his head around and gasped when his master dropped the Buster Sword after having successfully deflected the barrage of bullets. All except one…

"ANGEAL!" Zack screamed, reaching out in time to catch the larger man, breaking his collapse to the floor. Worried mako eyes locked onto the blood seeping from the man's chest, green tendrils curling into the air from the wound. His master's eyes were staring through him, but the man was still breathing. Zack's grip on the SOLDIER tightened as his broken blue eyes rose to Angeal's attackers.

"What did you do?! Master, please…" Zack whispered brokenly, staring into the eyes that refused to acknowledge him. The man chuckled and motioned for the gunners to stand down, circling the pair with gleaming eyes.

"Those bullets not only attack the flesh, but the soul as well. The Wutai would gladly use the spirit energy of SOLDIER scum to strengthen this planet. You are the ones that are destroying it, so it's only justice that we tear apart Gaia's attackers in her name…" Zack sobbed and pressed his fingers over the wound, trying to stop the sparkling green stream from leaving the limp body.

"Nononono… Angeal, please…" Crystalline tears streaked down the lithe teen's delicate features. Mako was closing the wound already, but the steady green light still came out. It was warm against Zack's hand, brushing against his tear-stained face.

"I…I love you, please don't die!" Zack cried desperately. When the vicious crowd around him laughed, it seared his heart.

"How tragic!" The traitor lamented. Rage festered in the boy's glowing blue eyes and he laid Angeal down gently, picking up the discarded Buster Sword and standing. The Shinra ex-employee smirked.

"Oh, this is precious. Do you think you can defeat all of us when your 'lover' has fallen?" Zack's grip on the huge sword tightened, his eyes hazing green. The man faltered and frowned, glaring down at the spiky haired teen.

"Kill him… Kill him!" The man shrieked and Zack rushed forward, plunging the thick sword through the bastard's heart, twisting it once before withdrawing it. Blood splattered over the boy's face, tainting the pure tears still flowing from his eyes.

_The bullets and bites didn't matter… No pain inflicted upon him could compare to the pain in his heart. _

Angeal's beloved sword sang through the air as Zack took off the head of a canine monster, his blue eyes eerily blank.

_He could kill them all but that still wouldn't stop the beautiful glow of Angeal's soul from escaping his body. I want to save you… Please don't…_

Zack sliced through the last opponent, watching as the carcass hit the ground. They were all dead but it hadn't helped Angeal in the least. The teen thrust the gore-ridden blade into the ground, leaving the Buster Sword as he stumbled over to the body of the man he belonged to. The wound was gone, but Angeal was slipping away…

"Don't…" Zack whispered, tears running down his blood streaked face as he laid his cheek against the man's chest, the heart beat steady but the soul slipping away. He didn't want to live without his master, he _**couldn't**_…

_Don't…_

Zack took one of the guns, looking at it with empty eyes. He needed to destroy them, this entire place… They couldn't get into the wrong hands…

**Your soul is a powerful and precious thing, pup. Don't use yours so recklessly…**

Zack blinked and peered down at the gun. If it would be enough to save Angeal… He would sacrifice himself completely to the other. A hand pressed over the stream of the man's soul, blue eyes gentling as the teen pressed the gun over his heart.

"Master…"

_Angeal…_

"Please don't…" The blue eyes closed.

_Don't disappear…_

The blast of the gun echoed throughout the factory and the only ones there to hear it were dead.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Zack- :gapes: Did you..? Did you just kill me?!**

**Of course not!**

**Zack- But…!**

**Be patient! Read and review! 3**

**Zack- But!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

* * *

_White… _

Zack opened his eyes and frowned, gazing about in confusion at his surroundings. There was nothing to see. There was only a brilliant white void that stretched on forever and ever… The teen looked around and then down at his combat boots. Had it worked? Was Angeal safe? Tears fell silently as the spiky haired SOLDIER closed his glowing eyes.

Was he dead?

_Why are you crying…? _A feminine voice asked and the boy jumped, looking at the brunette woman with a kind smile through his tears.

"I… I had wanted to help a…friend…but I don't know if it worked…" Zack answered carefully, watching the woman curiously. An ethereal light seemed to being coming from her and those emerald eyes were warm and kind looking into his own. Zack tilted his head.

"An angel?" He questioned and she cocked her head, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

_Not quite… But close enough. _She told him, clasping her hands behind her and looking up into his face. Zack cringed.

"Then I'm dead?" He asked, feeling horrible. If he wasn't even allowed to touch himself, then killing himself would be forbidden. If he were alive, Angeal would kill him! Aerith smiled at the teen.

_That was a very brave thing you did, Zack. _The mako blue eyes widened when the woman said he name, but it wasn't really too weird for an angel to just know those types of things.

"Is Angeal…?" The spiky haired SOLDIER gasped; his breath hitching. Another gentle smile graced the pretty features of the brunette Ancient.

_He's just fine, better in fact. You helped him in more ways than you realize… _Zack was confused at the statement, but the fact that his master was okay and alive took his breath away. Aerith smiled.

_He's very worried. You should go back to him…_

"What? But I thought…" The teen murmured, blinking when the woman turned and began to walk away from him.

_You are, but Gaia smiles down on her children with pure hearts. You can go back, now. _The SOLDIER smiled in gratitude.

_Oh and Zack? _The teen hummed in question when those green eyes met his blue hues.

_I don't think he said "release." _Aerith joked with a gentle smile that turned into a grin when Zack made a panicked noise. Would Angeal be mad at him? Was…

"…ack… Zack! _Zack_!!"

The white faded to darkness and many things made themselves known with brutality all at once. The pain made the teen want to retreat back into that peaceful white scenery, blue eyes snapping open to stare up at the long haired SOLDIER. Green light kissed the air between them as Cure was cast in rapid succession. The blood of beasts, their enemies and Zack's own covered the lithe body, the copper smearing onto Angeal as his master held him close.

"That's it, pup… Breathe! Stay with me!" Angeal ordered shakily, draining his already exhausted reserves of magic to heal the gaping wound torn clear through the narrow chest. The pale eyes closed again and Angeal shook him out of panic, whispering another spell, the Materia glowing green from the hilt of the bloody Buster Sword in his hand. As the wound closed, the boy shuddered and tried to speak but Angeal hushed him.

"It's alright, puppy… It will be okay…" The 2nd Class SOLDIER was a frightening sight, the pure glowing skin splashed with gore and the blue eyes appeared utterly exhausted. Midnight mako eyes scanned the room keenly, narrowing at the sight of absolute slaughter but no others in sight. Had Zack…? Had his puppy taken the entire base out? How…?

"M'ster, m'sorry…" Zack muttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. Angeal looked down at the teen in confusion, watching pensively as the lithe body fell limp and the slave passed out.

"Shit…" Angeal cursed, flipping open his cell phone and dialing Rude's number. The phone was answered on the first ring.

"This is Rude." The Turk stated.

"Rude, I need a medic and demolition team sent to us right away. The mission was a trap and this place needs to be eradicated completely. They have something that took me down instantly. I woke up to find Zack's soul bleeding out of his body and our attackers dead. An investigation should be launched before blowing this place…" The SOLDIER held the teen closer, eyes glowing protectively.

"Is Fair alright?" The bald headed man asked in genuine concern. Angeal's eyes softened as he stared down at the gore-stained face.

"I'm not entirely sure. He's stable for now and he spoke to me so he isn't an Empty Shell. We need to get his side of the story because I was hit first and I don't remember a thing." Angeal scowled at his own weakness, but merely sat there with the boy in his arms.

"I see. …Are you alright…?" Rude questioned gingerly. Angeal blinked and looked down at Zack with a torn expression.

"I almost lost him…" He breathed, an ache entering his chest. He had failed to protect his slave, and the thought alone was enough to make his heart feel broken. Rude hummed softly, hearing the tone of grief in the General's voice but not commenting.

"We'll be there within the hour, Angeal. Just hold on." The connection died and the long haired man closed the phone, his arms around Zack and his eyes never leaving his face.

* * *

Rude and Reno stood frozen in the entrance to the warehouse, both of them staring at the two battered SOLDERs with widened eyes. The situation was even more startling because of the depth of the slaughter surrounding the men, hundreds upon hundreds of corpses mutilated by the blade of the Buster Sword. Judging from the amount of gore on the smaller teen, he had been the one that dealt the most damage.

"Holy…Shit…" Reno managed, stepping over a beheaded canine with wide emerald eyes, he and his Dom making their way over to Angeal and Zack. Dark blue mako eyes narrowed impatiently, wondering where the medical team was. Rude crouched from the pair at a respectful distance, the fiery haired teen following his example.

"The medical specialists were detained by a surgery on a Shinra official, they should be here shortly." Rude looked down at the splattered youth from behind his sunglasses. What had happened here?

"As for the demolition team, you're looking at them!" Reno said enthusiastically. Rude scowled a little, smacking the long haired Sub in the back of his head, causing the goggles to go flying.

"Ouch! What did I do this time?" Reno complained, rubbing the back of his head. The bald headed Turk sighed and looked at Angeal pointedly, and then to Zack. The green eyes blinked and Reno smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, Angeal. How is Zack?" The Sub questioned. Rude rolled his dark eyes at the ineloquent wording, but didn't reprimand the shorter man for the slip this time. Angeal's frown deepened and he looked down at his slave worriedly.

"He hasn't woken up…" The long haired SOLDIER muttered, a thumb moving over the youth's cheek, smearing the blood there. Reno frowned and edged closer with a pensive look while Rude picked up one of the guns.

"This is what they shot you with, correct?" Rude questioned with a scowl. Angeal nodded curtly, glaring at the weapon.

"It should be destroyed. All of it…" Was the growled reply and Reno winced from the sheer fury seething in that deep voice. The larger Turk hummed and then tensed when a Wutain troop shifted to his left, groaning in pain. The fiery haired teen jumped up and pounced on top of the man, wrenching his helmet off and pinning him by his shoulders. Rude stood with the gun in hand and loomed over the man. He appeared close to death and the two Turks intended on getting answers.

"Talk." Rude demanded. The middle-aged man coughed up blood and scowled up at them.

"Shinra spies! Demons! Murderers! They should be dead… Monsters! The whole lot of you are unnatural!" The Wutai man raved. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Very helpful… What happened here?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended on it!" The man gasped, hatred glowing in his dark eyes. Rude cocked the gun and pressed it to the man's leg.

"What about your soul?" The bald headed Turk questioned. The troop's eyes widened but Rude merely fired, watching the man gape and his eyes glaze over. Green tendrils seeped from the man's body for a few moments before fading and the man lay there, still dying but not there as well.

"An Empty Shell… I've only heard about the phenomenon, but seeing it makes it worse…" Rude muttered, staring down at the body that breathed and bled but no longer housed the man that had been spitting curses at them. Reno gasped, flinching as he crawled off the man, shaking his head in denial.

"That's sick, yo…" Angeal frowned, holding Zack closer.

"Erased completely, with no chance at a peaceful afterlife… It was as if you never were. But then…" The SOLDIER looked down at Zack in confusion.

"How did we survive…?" He questioned softly. Rude threw the weapon down and curled a protective arm around Reno, who for once wore a fearful expression that matched his age.

"This place has Shinra security. I'm sure there are cameras in this place that has footage to fill in the blanks for us. We'll retrieve them to review at the debriefing. The medical team should be here any minute, just hold on and wait." Rude nodded at Angeal and led his Sub from the scene of massacre, moving aside for a harried looking woman in a white coat to rush in. She paled at the scene and coughed, covering her mouth.

"Oh Gaia… Mmph, are you the patients?" She questioned through her hand. Angeal blinked and nodded, frowning.

"They only sent one?" He asked and the woman clumsily man her way over the bloodied corpses.

"I'm only an examiner, the crew left fifteen minutes after me. Oh dear, is he alright?" The woman gasped, finally spotting the teen through all of the gore. The SOLDIER's frown deepened.

"It's your job to find that out." The woman blushed and gaped.

"Oh… Right! Lay him down on…er…a relatively cleared out space." Angeal hesitated before laying the teen down gently, gritting his teeth as he reminded himself that this would help Zack. The medical examiner frowned, touching the bullet hole in the youth's uniform over his heart.

"You've Cured him, haven't you? Yes… That would have taken care of the physical damage and removed him from danger. But judging from the blood he probably needs a transfusion, he's sickly pale under all that…ugh…" She scowled, brushing what looked like a fragment of an organ from the black spikes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Angeal demanded and the woman lifted her head, blinking and then smiling warmly.

"He'll be fine. Right now, his body is in trauma and it hit the figurative snooze button to recuperate. Mako can heal a SOLDIER, but the blood will still be needed from the massive amount he lost. Other than that, all I can recommend is more rest and a very thorough bath." She told him, wrinkling her nose and then pausing, looking around them.

"Did…Did he do all this…?" She questioned softly, returning her eyes to the teen with a saddened look.

"Yes." Angeal answered shortly, puzzled at the expression. Usually people would shy away or shun someone who caused such destruction, why was she sad?

"He's so young to be killing things. No one should have to do it, but I suppose it's necessary during war…" The woman stood and brushed off her white lab coat, frowning at the 1st Class SOLDIER.

"You don't look bad off at all. In fact, you look perfectly healthy! Look after him, hear me?" The woman pointed in Angeal's face, causing the man to blink in surprise and then smirk.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered and she huffed, walking back over the slain bodies as the team entered. They conversed shortly as the long haired man looked down at the teenager.

"You're going to be fine, puppy…" Angeal murmured, helping the boy onto a stretcher when the team finally reached them, leaving the massacre behind.

As the helicopter took off in Midgar's direction, the weapon's factory ignited and exploded, going up into flames, small spurts of fireworks shooting off from the blaze. Reno grinned, tossing the surveillance tape up and down.

"Aww, you made it flashy just for me, didn't you?" The teen grinned when Rude let the barest of smirks touch his expression.

* * *

Angeal hovered over Zack's limp body, his brow furrowed in worry as he pushed the damp spikes out of the youth's face. The medical team had given the 2nd Class SOLDIER a blood transfusion during the helicopter ride and the larger man had taken Zack back to his apartment, striped him and given him a warm bath. During this entire time, the teen had been unconscious and limp underneath his touch. He hadn't even winced as the other man slid the plug out of his tight entrance. Angeal gingerly tucked the boy in and waited patiently, stroking through Zack's hair with an ungloved hand.

"Wake up, Puppy…" He pleaded under his breath, mindful of the two Turks that had entered just a few moments before.

"Angeal, you need to take a look at the footage we confiscated from the factory." Rude told the other man. Dark blue eyes flashed with irritation as the SOLDIER looked at the bald headed man, who didn't even flinch.

"It's important. Your apartment is secure, only people you have given the code to can get in. Zack will be safe here." Reno nodded silently in agreement. Angeal slid off the bed and followed the pair to the door, looking over his shoulder once more at his slave before leaving his apartment with the Turks. They took the elevator to the fifty-fourth floor and entered a vacant office with nothing but a TV and conference desk inside. Rude locked the door and motioned to Angeal.

"You might want to sit down." The bald headed Turk advised, causing the SOLDIER to frown.

"Is it that bad?" Angeal questioned, taking a seat even as he spoke. Reno was fiddling with the television and then looked back at the taller man with a slight frown.

"Depends on your perspective?" The teen fell silent when Rude gave him a look of warning.

"The only other people to see this besides us were Sephiroth and Tseng. When you are finished viewing it, the footage will be destroyed. Tseng is passing on a modified story to the President and the Executive Director." Rude informed, earning a surprised look from Angeal. The Turks were lying to the President? An uneasy feeling settled into his chest as the SOLDIER leaned back into his chair with a dark look in his eyes.

"Just show me." He demanded, wanting to know exactly what had happened that left his puppy in this state. Rude nodded to Reno and the emerald eyed teen switched the television on and took a seat behind Angeal, next to his Dom. Angeal leaned forward with narrowed eyes, watching the Wutain swarm assemble and wait, taking orders and advice from the ex-Shinra employee.

It was ten minutes into the footage before Angeal and Zack rushed into the assault, cutting through the chaos with precision from training diligently together. The attack stopped and the man stepped forward with a smug look.

Angeal only half listened to the words, since he already knew them and was anticipating the content that he didn't.

Zack obediently fell to his knees after the sharp command issued from his master, crying out the other man's name and reaching out to stop his fall. The green light snaking out of the shoulder wound caught the man's attention, but nothing like what the teen said next.

"_I…I love you, please don't die!"_ The teen was crying brokenly. Angeal's eyes widened and then narrowed when the troopers began to laugh. Zack… Even though he owned him, had initiated him with brutality and humiliated him… Zack was in love with him? It had to be some mistake, Zack couldn't be…

_**I want something permanent and where I can fall in love with the person, I can't trust someone who wants me for just sex…**_

Angeal's dark blue eyes widened when he recalled what the boy had messaged him before he even knew that Exalted was his mentor. It…It could be possible… He turned his attention back to the television, surprised when the boy picked his Buster Sword up with ease, mako hazing over the blue. An expression he had never even imagined Zack wearing twisted the delicate features, anger.

"_Kill him… Kill him!" _Zack rushed forward and effortlessly impaled the traitor, the rage in his mako eyes fading to turn into something that made Angeal's heart hurt. Blank, it was like Zack had lost everything… The older man watched with hitched breath as his student and slave cut through the entire room, almost moving too fast for the camera to capture his movements. There was blood splashing everywhere, but Zack seemed to have sailed past inexperience with killing to a place where vengeance was all-consuming. He didn't even seem to care that he was getting bitten, shot, and sliced.

Angeal frowned when he saw the last enemy fall. No one had hit Zack in the chest, so how…? The teen lodged the Buster Sword through the ground, desperation in the drained blue eyes. Zack stumbled over to Angeal's body and tried to staunch the green light ebbing from the larger body. When the boy reached for a gore-splattered gun, Angeal's fingers curled into his fatigues, midnight blue eyes widening. No…

The barrel of the gun was pressed over the teen's heart, his other hand still pressed over the wound in Angeal's shoulder.

"_Master… Please don't…"_ Zack whispered, closing his eyes in surrender and pulling the trigger. The two Turks flinched in sympathy as the SOLDIER tensed and was unable to stifle a cry of denial over the blast of the bullet.

_The bullet tore clean through the lithe body, creating an exit wound through the teen's back, blood splattering from the force. Blue eyes became blank before closing as green burst from the two wounds, the 2nd Class SOLDIER slumping forward over Angeal. The souls circled the pair aimlessly before twining together and pulsing blue, fading into both. The 1st Class SOLDIER opened his eyes and winced before making a sound of distress, shaking the teenager._

"_Zack! Wake up! Zack! Zack… Zack!!"_

Angeal blinked as Reno turned the screen off. The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence as the SOLDIER tried to make sense of what he had seen. It was nearly too much to take in at once…

"What was that…? When the souls returned, why did it change color like that?" Angeal managed after a few minutes of struggling to find his voice.

"I couldn't even begin to guess, Angeal. But let me draw your attention to something." Rude nodded to Reno and the Turk jumped back up, turning on the screen and returning it to the scene, playing it frame by frame.

"Sephiroth was the one who noticed this… Watch…" Reno murmured, playing the scene slowly forward. Angeal's eyes widened as he watched the souls phase into blue from green, merely returning to the body nearest.

"They don't separate; they just go back in…" The taller SOLDIER frowned. Did this mean that some of Zack was in him, as well as part of him in the teen? Rude nodded.

"The General wanted to see you after you watched this. Go on and meet with him. We'll take care of the evidence…" The bald headed Turk went to the television to join his smaller Sub, disconnecting wires and pulling the disk out. Angeal watched them for a few seconds, deciding against asking if they would keep this secret. They already were lying to Lazard and the President. The long haired man nodded to Rude when their eyes met and he stood up, leaving the conference room with a soft 'thank you.'

* * *

Zack shifted in Angeal's bed, becoming aware of slim gloved fingers running repeatedly through his hair. They paused at the movement and the lithe teen opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at the blurred figure above him. Auburn hair and grey eyes, definitely not Angeal…

"Who…?" The spiky haired teen questioned, only to wince when the fingers in his hair tightened.

"Finally awake, baby puppy?" The man asked and Zack squinted, the figure sharpening into the image of the third General, Genesis Rhapsodos. A blush stole over the lithe youth's features when he realized the sheets had been pulled off of him and that he was utterly nude. Genesis chuckled darkly, his grip on the teen's spikes not loosening.

"You're coming with me, little one. We're going to have fun, understand?" The auburn haired SOLDIER asked, gripping the teen's collar and unsheathing his rapier. Zack tensed.

"But, Angeal…" He started, still confused. Another dark smirk stole over the man's face.

"Never mind Angeal, sweet puppy. He'll know about this later…" Zack cried out in alarm when the sword nicked the vulnerable skin of his neck, the collar being sliced off causing a deep feeling of loss within the slave. He began struggling against the taller man, who 'tsked' and brought the hilt of his sword down on Zack's head, humming when the 2nd Class SOLDIER fell limp.

A single black wing burst from his back and Genesis pulled Zack into his arms, bursting through the window of Angeal's apartment, making a quick escape.

-----------------

Angeal blinked as his phone began vibrating and he took it out, midnight eyes growing wide when the heart monitor on Zack read a flat-line.

"Oh Gaia… No!" The 1st Class SOLDIER dropped the cell and turned to dash back to his apartment, his meeting with Sephiroth taking second priority.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_**Zack- What the Hell, Sanu?! I barely woke up from one disaster and you put me in danger again?!**_

_:grins sheepishly: Sorry, Zack, but the non-con has to fit in somewhere! Read and review, please! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

* * *

_Trust me, there's no need to fear…_

_Everyone's here._

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us…_

The throbbing in Zack's head made him groan lowly in pain; hazed blue eyes opening sluggishly. The first thing that made itself known besides the pain in his head was the fact that his hands were bound, in chains if the noise that they made when the teen rattled them was any indication.

"No need to struggle, puppy. I can make this feel good or I can make it feel bad…" Genesis moved into Zack's line of vision and the teen flinched at the foreign touch, a hand running over the dark bruise at his temple.

"Why are…you doing this?" Zack questioned feebly, eyes closing in pain as the gloved fingers pushed at the bruise.

"Do you like literature, Zack Fair?" Genesis questioned suddenly, pulling away from the teen. Zack blinked and kept his silence, watching the auburn haired man pull a novel from a bookcase. From his surroundings, it looked like they were in Genesis' apartment. The grey-eyed man smiled darkly, caressing the spine of the book he held.

"I love this book… This book… It's about a little girl who is completely destroyed. There's no salvation. The girl is locked in a basement and tortured until she dies. That's it." Genesis smirked at the look of horror dawning in those pale blue eyes.

"That's horrible…" Zack murmured, wondering what type of person would 'love' a book like that. The taller man ignored him, flipping through the pages.

"In the end, the dying girl stands up, feebly, and asks "why?" To the person who tortured her…who cut her…to the one who overcame and raped her she asks, "Why did you do this?" The older man's voice had dropped to a purr, grey eyes locked on Zack's widened eyes.

"She could see her imminent death…taste her own mortality…and she denounced the meaningless trampling of her own life. To the very end, she preserved her own mind, her own will, and refused to be drowned in violence and insanity…" Genesis was circling the chained teen, grey eyes smoldering as he watched a small shiver run through the teen.

"Her captor empathized with such deep beauty…and he absolutely could not forgive it." Genesis's purr ebbed off into a feral growl as he snapped the book shut and threw it down.

"Like him, I hate to be questioned." Genesis snarled, watching the teen flinch at the tone. A sadistic smile curved his lips and the taller SOLDIER cupped the teen's cheek.

_Come down, you may be full of fear._

_But you'll be safe here…_

_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me…_

"But I suppose you have a right to know before you die, baby puppy… You ask why I'm doing this? Have you ever asked Angeal who his first Sub was?" Genesis questioned, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Zack winced and shook his head, spikes moving with the action. The grip tightened until they broke skin and the other man released him, watching droplets of blood ooze from the crescent cuts. From the pleasure-hazed smile, Zack had no doubt that the General meant to really kill him…

"I was, puppy. We grew up together and were best friends. So it was natural that when Angeal discovered BDSM that he would want to try it with me. We shared everything after all… So, why not this? It was fulfilling for awhile, but soon afterward, I became tired of being the submissive one. Angeal never hurt me like I wanted him to; in fact he was so gentle it was sickening, even in his punishments…" The man glared down at Zack.

"So I drugged Angeal and tied him up. I waited until I could see his eyes open to fuck him. I _hurt _him so well, baby puppy, but he never cried out. When I untied him, Angeal sent me away. Even though I had taken him, he wasn't really mine. He thought I betrayed him, well he was the one to betray me!" Genesis' grey eyes narrowed to slits as he regarded Zack, who was trembling with both fear and anger.

"You raped him…" Zack began with a growl, but a boot to the stomach sent him doubling over and gasping in pain.

"Quiet, pup, I haven't given you permission to speak!" Blue eyes watered as the teen glared up at Genesis, struggling in his bonds.

"Ever since then, every Sub that Angeal has taken has conveniently disappeared. He's never expected me so far… So, when I learned that he had claimed a slave, I knew whoever it was couldn't live. Someone who had affected Angeal so deeply was competition. You emerged a week later and I've just waited for the moment your 'master' left you alone to kill you." Genesis purred.

"Why haven't you then…?" Zack gasped out, wincing at the glowering expression the older man shot at him.

"Again with the questions, shut up and be glad I'm deciding to take my time with you! Someone dear enough to Angeal for him to take permanently deserves some special treatment, don't you agree?"

_I will let you down, I'll… _

_Let you down! I'll…_

_When you finally trust me, finally believe me_

Genesis laid a tray down to Zack's right and the 2nd Class SOLDIER flinched, trying not to look at the devious instruments on it. Breath brushed up against his pierced ear as the other man leaned in, as if to share a secret.

"Has he fucked you yet, little one?" Zack flushed and closed his eyes as if to block the words out. Genesis hummed in pleasure at the blush.

"He hasn't? That makes this all the better…" A finger was thrust roughly into Zack's entrance and his blue eyes flew open, his lips parting in a gasp of agony.

"That's it…" Genesis purred, savoring the grimace on those delicate features.

-------------------

Angeal burst into his apartment and went directly to his bedroom, frowning a little when not finding Zack in bed. Mako-tinged wind wafted into the room through the shattered window. Narrowing his eyes, the 1st Class SOLDIER stepped forward…

_Clink…_

He lifted his boot, midnight eyes widening at the sight of Zack's collar lying severed on the carpet, the barest amount of blood staining the platinum.

* * *

_Trust me; I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here…_

_When you finally trust me, when you finally believe in me…_

"Genesis, please stop!" Zack pleaded, wincing as another finger was added, the fragile tissue of his entrance tearing from the force. Genesis purred in his throat as the crimson liquid began to leak onto his slim fingers, putting pressure on the wound to make it wider and deeper. He picked up a small red dagger from the pile of torture devices laid nearby, making a swallow cut on the soft of Zack's abdomen, reveling in the pained cry the boy let out. He pressed a mockery of a kiss to the bruised temple and leaned back to whisper in the boy's ear.

"What do you think would be better, little puppy? Going through rape with or without feeling?" Zack blinked when something was held up to his face. Black liquid moved around in the syringe's chamber as Genesis pistoned three fingers into the boy.

"……." Zack eyed the object blankly before realizing what it was, face slackening in horror. No… No! Genesis grinned. Although he loved to cause pain and hear their beautiful pleas and cries, how much psychological pain would seeing the rape happen but not feeling it do? From the look Zack was wearing, he knew very well what this was and was more afraid of it than the pain Genesis was causing. The General unclipped the chains from the ceiling and spun Zack around, pining the smaller body roughly against the floor.

"No! Please, I'll do…anything…" Zack begged, eyes widening at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. Genesis considered this plea for a few moments before smirking sinisterly.

"As appealing as that is, little one. I believe I'm still set on killing you." The syringe was inserted roughly into the boy's backside, the black liquid pumped into the boy as the grey eyes watched. Zack struggled underneath the grip, gasping as his skin numbed, tears streaming over his face, but he couldn't feel them.

_He keeps on saying things, but I'm glad I can't hear them anymore. His words are like poison and they hurt… Should I feel insulted that he won't let me feel anything? Or should I be glad that all of it will be over soon?_

Genesis's smile widened when the boy stopped struggling underneath him, those blue eyes taking on a blank look even though the tears kept coming. He watched the lithe body quiver underneath his as he positioned the head of his cock against the bloody, un-stretched opening. He thrust in with one brutal movement, grey eyes lifting to watch those blue eyes in the mirror, blood making his shaft slick as he moved in and out roughly. Zack watched his body get violated with an eerie feeling of detachment.

_I don't feel anything… It's almost like its not happening… If I close my eyes, I could pretend that it's all a dream…_

Genesis growled in frustration when those blue eyes closed, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking with no success. Zack had closed his eyes against it and his sight was all he had left. He couldn't feel the nails raking harshly against his back, the pain of penetration, or the wave of humiliation as warm seed flooded his torn passage.

"Fuck…" Genesis panted, coming down from his release, scowling lightly at the battered figure as he withdrew from the teen. Blood was on his stomach, thighs and back, but Zack merely laid there in surrender. He lifted the youth and leaned him up against the wall as he opened his apartment window, air filtering in. Genesis smirked as he picked the limp body up.

The door to his apartment was kicked inward, hydraulics sparking and the metal shattering the glass of the window Genesis was dangling the boy out of. A pissed off Angeal locked eyes with Genesis before they took in Zack's state, widening.

"Genesis, no!" Angeal yelled. The auburn haired man laughed and dropped Zack, watching with satisfaction as the boy began to drop through open air. Angeal shoved Genesis aside and jumped out of the window after Zack, free falling through the air. Those pale blue eyes opened and looked up at his master, unable to show the shock the teen felt.

_Master…? I'm so sorry I let Genesis touch me, please don't leave me!_

Zack blinked as he realizing he was falling, and so was Angeal, closing his eyes.

_I'm dreaming… I'll wake up before I hit the ground. Even if it is real, I won't feel it…_

Angeal growled as he was unable to close the distance between them, a single white wing bursting from his right shoulder, flapping once to close the gap. The long haired man caught the bloody teen and pulled out of the fall, flying to Sephiroth's floor with murder in his gaze.

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down…_

_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me…_

_To be Continued…_

* * *

Sephiroth was expecting Angeal to meet with him. He, however, wasn't expecting his friend to take the window instead of the door and he especially wasn't expecting to meet Zack Fair in the condition he was in. The General stood up with a concerned frown, attempting to puzzle this situation out.

"What's happened?" The silver haired man questioned, raising a brow at the blood and Angeal's wing in full view.

"Genesis…" Angeal growled out, his midnight blue eyes narrowed to slits. Sephiroth nodded curtly, aware of the auburn haired man's insanity and short fuse. He had been a suspect in a pending investigation of a series of murders within the SOLDIER ranks, but it had yet to pass through all the legalities. The silver haired General motioned to his desk and Angeal frowned, holding Zack closer.

"There will be blood all over your paperwork…"

"Damn it, Angeal, put your possessiveness aside and put Fair down so we can see the extent of the damage. You should know better." Sephiroth murmured; green eyes on the nude 2nd Class. Angeal flushed in embarrassment and nodded, cursing himself for belittling his friend, much less the General. Sephiroth frowned down at the teen, touching a gloved finger to the blood flowing onto his desk from between the boy's thighs.

"We need to heal him, or he'll require yet another blood transfusion. Now Angeal, you have to listen to me and not lose your head. Understand?" The taller man asked, looking pointedly at his long haired friend. Angeal nodded, watching Sephiroth pull a Cure Materia and whispering the strongest spell.

"Judging from the injuries, Zack was brutally raped. As for his unresponsiveness, even an unconscious individual would still react to being moved and the heat off of someone's skin. He likely has been drugged with the same thing you used on him during slave initiation." Sephiroth watched coolly as Angeal's hands fisted and the eyes haze over with green mako, but the man was still in control.

"Genesis… Are you sure?" Angeal murmured, anger festering below the surface of his voice. Sephiroth nodded and Angeal cursed.

"That was Zack's… Is he still conscious?" The SOLDIER questioned, deciding not to voice the heart-wrenching truth. The silver haired man hummed and looked down at Zack with intent green eyes.

"Yes, I believe he is. It was a traumatic incident, so he probably has his eyes closed as a defensive measure. He will likely retract inside himself, so this will be a good time to find out how deep your new connection with Zack goes." Angeal looked up at Sephiroth in confusion.

"Connection?"

"Yes, try to will Zack to open his eyes. If he can see us, that will be helpful to make him recover. He's healed, but his mind isn't. He needs you more now than ever, Angeal…" Sephiroth nodded and moved aside to let his winged friend closer to Zack. Angeal ran a hand through Zack's soft spikes, his wing curling protectively around his slave.

_Puppy… Open your eyes… _Angeal pleaded in his mind, petting through the soft strands slowly. He kept repeating those words over and over, watching Zack's face intently. When the teen's lips curled into a gentle frown, the 1st Class SOLDIER gritted his teeth and repeated it once more vehemently. Pale blue mako eyes cracked open halfway and they stared blankly at Angeal for a few moments before tears bit at the edges of Zack's vision. An ungloved hand reached up and brushed against the white feathers of Angeal's wing, but the softness of the feathers couldn't be felt against the pads of the youth's fingers, nor could he confirm the reality of the situation by touch. Angeal took the outstretched hand into his, twining their fingers.

"It's alright, puppy…" Angeal murmured, knowing that his slave couldn't hear him but whispering the reassuring words nonetheless.

"What are you going to do about Genesis?" Sephiroth questioned, knowing Zack couldn't see him through the wing Angeal had draped over him protectively. The long haired man kept his expression carefully neutral, knowing that Zack would react badly if he appeared angry in anyway.

"I'll find a way to make his life painful without satisfying his masochism ways. Just killing him isn't enough…" Angeal frowned in concern when Zack whimpered softly; running a hand through the spiky hair even though the teen couldn't feel it. Sephiroth nodded curtly in understanding.

"The drug will take time to wear off, plus the feeling of non-being it instills in the victim. I suggest you take Zack to Rude's apartment until we can repair yours and add higher security. Bathe him and keep him calm until then… You may also want to hide your wing, Angeal." The silver haired General added with a slight smirk. His friend was usually repulsed by his inhuman appendage. It was especially surprising that he was so comfortable around his slave in this state. Angeal nodded slightly and reached out to cup Zack's face, locking eyes with the smaller SOLDIER.

"It will be alright, Zack." He mouthed slowly, watching the teen carefully to make sure his message was understood. Those blue eyes fell to his lips as he said it and read the words on them, though they were hard to believe. Angeal winced slightly as his wing curled against his body and faded from sight. Sephiroth closed his cat-like green eyes with a smile, dialing Tseng's number on his phone with deft fingers.

"Tseng, I need Rude and Reno in my office immediately…. Yes… A situation has arisen with Fair… I need you and Cissnei to track Genesis Rhapsodos and keep me informed on his activities. Do not approach him or make your presence known… Call me when you pinpoint his location." Sephiroth hummed softly at something the Turk Commander said next and then shut his phone. Angeal slid his arms underneath the teen's legs and back, picking him up carefully to cradle against his broad chest. Sephiroth shrugged his leather coat off and laid it over Zack's body to cover his nakedness. Wide blue eyes met his green ones and the General smiled gently before stepping back to put distance between them.

Not even five minutes later, Rude and his Sub entered the office with startled expressions.

"You called for us, General?" Rude questioned and then he adverted his eyes to Angeal and the quivering bundle he held, making a slight noise of shock. Reno's green eyes widened.

"What happened now?!" The red haired Turk questioned, taking a step towards the pair only to be stopped by Rude. The bald Turk looked between Sephiroth and Angeal, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Angeal and Zack will be taking up residence in your quarters for an undetermined amount of time. Zack's life has been threatened and he will be sensitive for a while from the trauma experienced. You two are to guard them and keep me updated. Do you understand?" Sephiroth questioned, watching the two Turks intently. Rude nodded immediately, but the smaller green eyed teen made a soft noise of distress.

"If only I had stayed with Zack, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, if only…Ow!" Reno yelped, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look. Rude withdrew his hand and looked pointedly at Angeal.

"Thanks, Rude. I needed that." Reno murmured with a soft grin.

"We'll keep an eye on them, General. You can count on our quarters being secure and our watch to be vigilant." Rude informed. Sephiroth nodded, satisfied.

"Escort Angeal and Zack back to your place. I will join Tseng and Cissnei in their search… Angeal…" Sephiroth's cat-like mako eyes locked on his friend's, waiting until those midnight blue eyes met his.

"Take care of him, and don't be too hard on yourself. Save that for Genesis." Sephiroth murmured. Angeal nodded, holding Zack closer.

"I understand." The 1st Class SOLDIER answered, keeping his expression free of anger since Zack's eyes had never closed this entire time. The teen was holding on to his only sense of reality with desperation, barely pausing to blink. Rude nodded and motioned to the pair.

"Let's get going. The hallways are relatively clear." The large Turk stepped out of the way for Angeal to exit the office with Zack in his arms, he and Reno flanking the SOLDIER on both sides all the way to their apartment.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Song is Three Days Grace- Let you down.**

_**Zack- Is the angst over yet??**_

_**Nope, you still have to angst over being raped and then it will be over! Mwahahahaha!**_

**Read and Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**What Lies Within**_

Pairings- AngealxZack

Warnings-Yaoi, Lemon, Non-Con, BDSM, supernatural elements, and kink.

Rating- Mature

Summary- Kunsel introduces Zack to the world of BDSM after badgering him for a week. Little does the black-haired teen know that this is the beginning of a new life, where not everything is as it seems and where 'spirit energy' meddles and binds.

Author's Note- If none of you remember what Spirit Energy is, go replay FFVII because you skipped over one of Bugenhaugen's infamous Planet lectures. XD Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

* * *

Angeal watched as the two Turks secured their apartment by using a series of codes on the door, as well as shutting down the power to the hydraulic metal door. Inside, the 1st Class SOLDIER was experiencing waves of guilt. Why had he left Zack alone in such a vulnerable state? When he had spotted the violent manner that the collar had been removed, he knew deep inside that only Genesis would be sadistic enough to do this. Every Sub that he had taken had gone missing, or had been discovered brutally murdered, he should have known that it had been the auburn haired General all along… At a soft distressed whimper from the lithe slave, Angeal locked eyes with the smaller teen and smiled gently.

"Where is your bathroom?" Angeal questioned as Rude turn around to face him.

"Behind you, down the hall, first doorway on the left, we'll wait out here, but if we hear anything suspicious we will come to check on you." The Turk sat down on the sofa and switched on the television, decreasing the volume drastically. Angeal nodded and then blinked when Reno came close, peering down at Zack before offering the teen a shaky smile.

"We won't let anyone get at you again." The red haired youth promised before looking up at Angeal and nodding.

"We'll be out here watching the news if you need anything." Reno told the taller man before plopping down on the soft next to Rude and curling up against the bald headed Turk. Angeal watched the couple with a slight smile before shifting his hold on Zack and walking down the hallway and into the bathroom. It was spacious enough for his broad frame to move about easily, even with Zack in his arms. The teen made a soft sound of protest when Angeal put him down next to the toilet, but keep still when he realized that the older man wasn't going anywhere. Gloved fingers ran through the soft spikes a few times to reassure the 2nd Class that he wasn't leaving and Angeal knelt down next to the tub, turning his midnight blue eyes to the task at hand. He carefully set the temperature of the water before plugging the tub so it could fill. Even though Zack couldn't feel whether the water was too hot or too cold wasn't an excuse to overlook the boy's comfort. He leaned back against the wall, watching the water rise for a few moments before returning his steady gaze to the spiky haired teenager, who was watching him as intently as ever, holding onto the last sense he had like a lifeline.

"Zack…" Angeal whispered softly, wishing that the drug would wear off so he could hold a conversation with the other SOLDIER. He wanted to ask Zack if he really meant those words said desperately in the warehouse. He wanted to assure the teen that he wasn't mad at him at all. He wanted to tell the youth that he was sorry…

"I promised you that you would never have to go through sensory deprivation again… I told you that I would protect you. I let you down, Zack…" Angeal muttered, frowning slightly. Zack made a soft noise and shifted delicately against the wall, unsure of his own limbs since he had no feeling in them. Angeal sighed heavily and smiled slightly, reaching out to the teen to loosen the leather coat wrapped around his lithe frame and then pulled the nude body up against him, running a hand through the wild spikes while keeping a close watch on the water level in the tub.

"Forgive me, Zack…" Angeal whispered, clutching the numb SOLDIER to his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the long haired man had to pull away to shut the water off. The taller 1st Class picked Zack up easily and eased him slowly into the water, careful to stabilize his position against the back of the tub. The clear water was quickly tinged with copper and the SOLDIER frowned darkly before reaching for a dry cloth and dipping it into the water.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Angeal murmured, running the cloth against the teen's face and then down to his bare neck. The missing collar made the taller man scowl lightly, but nothing could undo the true damage that had been done. Zack's virginity had been ripped away without care and then his life had nearly been extinguished. Genesis would pay dearly; he would not get away with this… He immersed the cloth in the tinged water again and ran it over the teen's chest gently, clearing off the dried blood there. The SOLDIER hesitated then, wondering how deep Zack's trust of him ran. Would his slave shy away now from him if he tried to clean the blood caked on his thighs? Angeal had failed him in everyway a master could, so he wouldn't be surprised. It was the rejection that made him pause, but the long haired 1st continued, slowly pressing the cloth to Zack's inner thigh and beginning to rub the copper-colored stains off. Nothing… Not so much as the slightest flinch or shiver… Wide dark blue eyes looked into the teen's face.

"You trust me that much…? You were just raped, puppy, how could you not even be afraid of me after that?" That amount of trust from any individual was astounding, and given these circumstances, Zack should be especially afraid and suspicious. Angeal smiled tenderly, continuing the soft massaging motion of the cloth.

"Puppy… If you are truly in love with me, then I am very lucky to have something so precious…" The long haired man whispered. It was a little unfair to Zack for saying things when he couldn't hear them, but the taller man wasn't intending on keeping this information away from the lithe youth when his hearing returned.

Angeal turned the water back on and rinsed the cloth off until it was white again and rubbed soap into it until it frothed with bubbles. He unplugged the tub and let the dirty water out only to stop the plug again and fill the bath up with new water. He gently ran the cloth over the youth's skin, pausing to dip the cloth in the water to get the suds out and rinse the bubbles from teen's skin. Once confident that all traces of the rape had been washed away and that Zack was clean, Angeal put the wet cloth aside and drained the tub again, refilling it with lukewarm water.

"I'm going to wash your hair now, Zack…" Angeal murmured, knowing that the teen couldn't hear him, but wanting to explain aloud anyway. The taller man took the youth gently by the shoulders and eased him slowly backwards into the water, never letting the water rise above the nose and mouth. When Angeal pulled him back up, the rebellious spikes had been tamed down, but definitely had not been concurred. Some errant ones were already beginning to stand back up when the older man began to rub shampoo into the wet ebony hair.

"So stubborn…" Angeal mused out loud, smiling a bit as he massaged the sweet smelling liquid into the spikes. Those pale blue eyes closed finally so the bubbles wouldn't get into them, out of instinct more than necessity. The 1st Class SOLDIER's smile grew bittersweet as he carefully submerged the teen with one arm, leaving one hand free to rub through the youth's wet hair. Angeal continued to comb his fingers through the hair until all traces of shampoo ebbed away. He sat the boy against the back of the tub carefully and then unplugged the stopper for the last time. Angeal paused, tensing when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, it's Reno. I'm leaving a pair of sweatpants outside the door. Zack and I are nearly the same size so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle." Angeal nodded even though the Turk couldn't see him.

"Thank you. We're almost finished in here." He informed, wrapping his arms around Zack and lifting him free of the tub.

"Okay, good. Rude ordered some takeout and he nearly grilled the guy into the ground when he arrived. So, we have some food out here. I can't give any guarantees that that dude will deliver here in the future though…" The joke made the SOLDIER smile and he knew Zack would've appreciated it if he could hear Reno's voice. His enhanced hearing picked up the stealthy footsteps of the red haired Turk leaving and Angeal sat the teen down against the wall, carefully toweling the lithe form off.

"It will be alright, Zack. I won't leave you now. Not ever." Angeal vowed quietly and he stood back, grabbing the sweatpants and carefully dressing the youth in them. The road to recovery might be shorter since the 2nd Class SOLDIER trusted him so deeply, but it would still be tough. Angeal never back down from a challenge, especially one that involved his puppy…

* * *

Reno and Rude were lounging together on the couch when Angeal entered with Zack in his arms. The boy had been toweled off and dressed in Reno's sweatpants, the soft black spikes still damp from the bath. The red haired Turk smiled when he noted that he and Zack were nearly the same size, the pants fitting snugly against the lithe hips. The cheerful expression faded however when Reno noticed the state the teen was in, silent and still as a toy doll. Not happy. Not like Zack. It was almost painful to see him like this. Rude moved to the smaller loveseat to give Angeal room to sit and lay the boy down with the teen's head lying against his thigh. Reno sat some of the takeout on the coffee table in front of Angeal, green eyes meeting Zack's in reassurance before he sat on the sofa with his bald headed Dom.

"How long do you think it's been since he's been drugged? He should only have an hour or so left, right?" Reno questioned softly, careful of the delicate silence lingering in the air. Angeal frowned softly and stroked the black spikes softly, concern in his midnight blue eyes.

"We'll be here when the drug wears off, it doesn't matter how long it takes…" The long haired SOLDIER murmured, never ceasing the gentle motion. Reno smiled and plopped down next to his Dom.

"You love him, don't you?" Reno questioned with a grin. Rude gave him a sharp look from behind dark sunglasses.

"Reno…" The red haired Turk tensed in anticipation for the other's smack but it didn't come so he decided to push his luck further.

"It's not like he can hear the answer yet! Ow!" Yeah, he figured that would do it. But then again, Reno was fond of the cuffing of his head in a small way. The 1st Class frowned gently at the pair, considering the question for a few moments. Zack was perfect trust and perfect love. But did he deserve something like that? And how was he to return it when he was the boy's master?

"Are you two in love?" Angeal asked seriously. Rude shifted uneasily and Reno blinked his green eyes before beaming at the long haired man.

"Of course we are! We just did it the other way around. We fell in love and then started with the BDSM." The red haired Turk replied without pause, still grinning from ear to ear. Rude said nothing but nodded in ascent.

"Then it's impossible for us." Angeal murmured with a frown. Rude looked up at the SOLDIER with a solemn expression.

"Then you don't deserve to be Zack's Master." The Turk stated bluntly, not balking in the slightest when those eyes flared an angry green.

"What?" The taller man growled lowly. Reno looked at his Dom with wide green eyes and sank back into the cushions of the loveseat, ready to jump out of the way if the spiky haired teen's Master attacked.

"If you have already given up on Zack just because you didn't fall in love traditionally, then you mock his sacrifice and trust. If you don't love him back, you are worse off for it." The Dom told the older man with a flat tone. Dark blue eyes widened and Angeal grasped at reasons why this shouldn't happen. But they were slipping through his fingers like water. Zack had done everything, had given up everything and had held nothing back. They had trust, affection, and companionship. They even had a soul-deep bond. So would it be so wrong if they fell in love as well?

"So, do you love him or not?" Reno chipped in; his Dominant not even bothering to tell him off for his defiance this time. Angeal closed his eyes and smiled softly, his fingers moving over his slave's face.

"I think Zack should be the first to know." Angeal answered with a gentle expression. Reno blinked and then broke out into a grin, but didn't say anything. Another long silence fell over the room and the red haired Turk fidgeted restlessly, trying his best not to stare at Zack because the boy was helpless and might be intimidated by staring. Rude suddenly nudged his smaller Dom and nodded.

"We should give them some privacy…" The bald headed man stated lowly and he stood to his full height before exiting the room, throwing a pointed look over his shoulder. The emerald eyed Turk blinked in confusion and looked at Zack, stunned when seeing crystalline tears streaming down the delicate face.

"Umm… We'll be back, later." Reno stated with wide eyes, smiling feebly and leaving the room to join his taller lover.

"Puppy…" Angeal breathed, running ungloved fingers over the warm tears. Zack's body was shaking and his eyes had widened. The drug had run its course and had now left the teen to cope.

The 1st Class SOLDIER ran his fingers through Zack's silky black hair, eyes shining with concern at the intensity of the teen's shaking and his continued silence. He gathered up the lithe body into his arms and held the youth to him.

"Zack, it's alright now." Angeal murmured, fingers splaying over the quivering shoulders and rubbing. Tears soaked the heavy uniform sweater as the 2nd Class sobbed and clung to the larger man, the first sound he had uttered since the rape.

"M…Master…m'sorry…" The spiky haired slave sobbed, trembling against Angeal. The older man's brow furrowed and his hold on the smaller boy tightened slightly.

"You did nothing wrong, pup. I should have been with you; it's my job to protect you." The SOLDIER murmured, his frown deepening when the spikes brushed against his chin as the younger shook his head.

"M'sorry…" The youth whispered again and Angeal began to rub the boy's lower back to comfort the distraught 2nd Class.

"What are you sorry for, Zack?" The long haired man questioned patiently.

"Broke rules…" The smaller boy murmured and Angeal smiled, pulling back from his puppy to look down at the tear-filled eyes. He cupped the curve of his slave's face, stroking the jaw line.

"I don't care about the rules you broke, pup. Like I said, it wasn't your fault, so you weren't in the wrong. What I do care about is helping you feel safe and content again. Tell me your troubles, puppy, and you can take all the time in the world to hurt. I'll be here." Those pale blue eyes blinked, forcing more tears to fall and Zack buried his face in Angeal's chest and clung, quiet sobs wracking his lithe body.

"He…he cut the collar off…and then **hurt **me, but…but then he didn't let me feel at all… It's like it happened but then again, I didn't feel it. Like a dream… I…I don't think I'm okay…" Zack shuddered into the embrace the larger man had on him, burying his face into the firm chest, trying to hide from the world. The older SOLDIER hummed lightly with a frown and placed a finger underneath the boy's chin, lifting those drowning blue eyes to meet them with his own midnight orbs.

"Puppy… You were raped; I cannot tell you that it didn't happen. And I will not tell you everything is okay now, because it isn't. But know that you couldn't control it and you will heal. You are strong, Zack. I believe you can do this." Angeal murmured softly in his deep voice, not breaking eye contact with the shattered youth. Those beautiful eyes closed for a few moments, as if the teen were trying to gather himself together, and then opened again to look at the taller man with a raw emotion.

"You think I can do this?" The teen questioned softly, his tenor voice wavering. Angeal smiled gently and nodded firmly.

"I know you will get through this. But still take time to hurt for yourself. A wound needs to bleed before it can heal." The older man told his slave. Those leaking eyes closed again and the teen pressed close, sobbing quietly, his hands fisting in the uniform top tightly. It could have been minutes, or hours that the youth cried, Angeal didn't keep the time, but knew that his own chest was tightening from the other's pain. It hurt physically to see something other than a smile on the smaller SOLDIER's face. It also was apparent that the phantom echoes of pain within him might have something to do with what he witnessed on the footage from their latest mission. So the older man merely held his broken slave close and let him cry until there were no more tears to escape from those beautiful eyes, until the sobbing ebbed off, and the teen grew quiet. Only then did Angeal move a muscle, cocking his head to look down at the distressed teen. Zack was looking up at him tiredly, but wasn't crying anymore.

"Master…I…" The teen stopped when the other man smiled softly.

"You don't have to rush it, Zack. Take it slowly…" The other man advised, knowing that the teen had to have a lot of questions and didn't want too much information overwhelming his slave. The spiky haired 2nd Class paused, looking away for a moment before meeting his master's eyes again.

"When I was falling…and when…Genesis took me…I saw…" Zack stopped here and looked at the older man pleadingly, not wanting to sound crazy and not wanting this to be overheard if the two Turks in the adjacent room didn't know. Angeal stared down at the smaller teen for a moment before nodding.

"What you saw was real, Zack. Genesis and I are experiments under Doctor Hollander. The wing is a mutation of sorts, from our DNA being altered. We are not human." The words were laced with regret and self hatred, but Zack found himself shaking his head. Not in denial of the information being shared, but the emotions behind those words. Angeal was more human than most people, and was very important to Zack. It hurt to hear that the older man didn't think much of himself. Those midnight mako eyes were slightly confused now, probably at Zack's reaction.

"You are human, Master. You've just had bad things done to you. If this rape wasn't my fault, then experimentation on you isn't either." The teenager insisted with a stubborn air. The older SOLDIER couldn't hold back a smile, his dark blue eyes gentling. Zack was comforting him now, even when he himself was hurting. An ungloved thumb reached up and ran gently underneath the boy's wet eye, wiping the latent moisture away that still clung there.

"Call me Angeal, puppy." Those wet eyes widened, making Angeal smile, "you've more than earned the right." Zack tilted his head, considering the other for a moment.

"How have I earned it, Angeal?" Zack murmured, frowning a bit when his older master shook his head negatively.

"Not tonight, pup. It's getting very late and you should relax and rest." The long haired SOLDIER told the boy still sitting in his lap. Zack hesitated a few moments before nodding slightly and laying his head against the broad chest of the older 1st Class, listening to the reassuring thump of the other man's heart. The other man's hand went to his newly dried spikes, carding through the soft strands repeatedly, causing the youth's eyes to shut. This went on for minutes of silence until there was a sound from the next room. Zack opened his eyes and looked over to see Reno and Rude enter the room, knowing that the sound he had heard earlier had been a courtesy to him. Turks rarely made noise when moving. The fiery haired Turk smiled at him and Zack returned it when a small one of his own.

"Hey, Zack. Are you comfortable?" Reno questioned, sitting down on the loveseat with his bald headed Dominant. The shorter youth nodded, watching the two closely. Reno was leaning back into the sofa and Rude was texting on his cell, probably intentionally deterring his attention from Zack in order not to intimidate him.

"Are you hungry? We have some takeout." The slim Turk offered with an encouraging smile. The teen nodded in response, a little startled when Angeal leant forward and opened one of the boxes. The taller SOLDIER gathered some noodles between chopsticks and offered it to Zack's lips. He would have thought he was being babied if only for the fact that his master had fed him before now. Angeal had never done it in front of other people, but it was familiar ground that made the teen feel a little more secure. He was also comforted from the fact that his master knew that he wasn't weak. The youth leant forward and closed his lips around the chopsticks, gathering the slightly cold seasoned noodles into his mouth and chewing.

"We'd have gotten something else, but it is rather late at night for delivery." Rude explained; sunglass-shielded eyes still on his phone. Zack shook his head after chewing another mouthful.

"Thank you. It's fine." Both Turks relaxed at the sound of his voice. Reno's emerald eyes softened slightly and then the teen yawned widely and stretched.

"It's time for bed, Rude." He informed with a grin, knowing that the other man was in too subdued of a mood now to question his submissive's gall to issue orders. Merely a nod and a 'hmm' sound was his answer, along with the cell phone closing.

"Zack, you and Angeal will be taking the guest room. It's the door across from the bathroom. You can stay up as long as you prefer. Goodnight." Rude stood and was followed by his smaller red haired lover, who flashed a smile over his shoulder as they left. Angeal continued to feed him until he shook his head, a little satisfied from the full feeling in his stomach. If Zack remembered, the last time he ate was three days ago. His master set the takeout aside and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"How are you feeling, pup?" The deep voice queried over the sound of the heartbeat Zack was listening to. The 2nd Class SOLDIER locked eyes with Angeal and smiled shakily.

"I feel safe again, and I think I might be fine later. But…" His voice trailed off, as well as his blue eyes. Angeal waited patiently for his slave to continue.

"What's going to happen to…Genesis?" Zack asked finally.

"You don't have to worry about that, puppy." Angeal answered with a frown.

"But, I would like to know…" The spiky haired teen replied, looking up at his master's face pleadingly. Angeal sighed, realizing he was becoming weak to those azure hues, especially when they were sad.

"Sephiroth and Tseng are tracking him. Genesis will most likely be put to death for raping and killing many innocent SOLDIERs. He can't continue to live." The larger man answered. Zack hesitated.

"Put to death…by you?" The pale eyed 2nd questioned, looking at Angeal with a solemn expression.

"Yes, pup. By me." The SOLDIER answered with a nod. The soft chime of Angeal's cell made Zack jump and tense, only relaxing at the soothing words from the older man's mouth before his master quieted and answered the phone, one arm still securely around Zack's lithe frame.

"Hewley." Angeal intoned, wondering what this was about. A deep chuckle answered and Angeal knew at once that the caller was Sephiroth.

"You don't need to be on edge, Angeal. Genesis fled headquarters and is no where near where you two are. Cissnei and Tseng are on his trail." The silver haired General informed.

"That's reassuring." Angeal replied with a soft sigh. Sephiroth made a soft noise of acknowledgement.

"How is Zack?" He asked. Angeal's eyes met his slave's curious ones with a soft smile.

"He's recovering, and needs rest." The larger man answered.

"Both of you can rest easy tonight. Genesis will be found and he can't get to either of you. Take care." The connection was severed and Angeal closed his phone, pocketing it. Zack yelped lightly when his world shifted suddenly, finding him securely in Angeal's arms and on their way to the bedroom. The softness of the sheets was pleasant to feel after so much brutality, and the fact that Angeal immediately drew him into his embrace made the feeling grow tenfold.

"Angeal…?" Zack questioned softly, glowing blue eyes looking at his master, who smiled in response.

"Tomorrow, puppy. Just rest and know that you are safe." Angeal murmured, running a hand soothingly through the soft black spikes. Zack hummed and leaned into the touch, knowing that the other SOLDIER would chase away his nightmares if they came for him in the night.

To be continued…

* * *

_**Author's Note- Okay! That is the it for re-lengthening the chapters. Anymore is new content! Please continuing reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
